I Tell You I Love You
by EverWonderWhy
Summary: Emmett has Bella move to Forks, Washington with him and Charlie. Bella just happens to meet the great Edward. Great story. Give it a shot! Sequel is up!
1. Leaving Phoenix

**Hello this is the second story, that other people are going to read, I've ever wrote, besides at school. Ummm… here is the story's plot. P.S. I did add new characters. Oh and it is all humans and this is my first all human story so don't judge please. Also Bella is not a klutz.**

**Bella moves to Forks, Washington to her brother, Emmett, and her dad, Charlie, because her mother, Renee, wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil. So Bella moves and meets John best friends, Edward and Jasper, and like any other Twilight story Edward and Bella fall in love. Alice and Edward Cullen are Carlisle and Esme's children. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are James and Victoria's kids. John's girl friend is Kate and Edward's is Tanya. That's all I can tell you sorry. Oh and I'm not so good at plots because I barely wrote this at midnight which is right now so yeah.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1-Leaving Arizona

BPOV

"BELLA hurry we are going to miss the plane!" Emmett whined/screamed as I was getting ready to pack up last minute things. Emmett had come down to stay for a week and talked my mom to allow me to come live with them while she goes and travels with Phil.

"Now Emmett give Bella some time to get ready this is a big move for her." Renee said as I was coming down the stairs.

"Ummm… I need to go do something before we leave," I said as I headed toward the door.

" Bella are you going to go break up with your boy friend?" Emmett teased, because he didn't know it was true, I just ignored him and walked out the door. I headed straight toward Jacob's, my current boy friend, house to officially break up with him in person. I thought texting or calling would be too awkward to do so I decided to do it person. But as I knocked on his door I felt too afraid to see him in person. Billy of course answered, Jacob said 'he didn't like to', and addressed me to go to Jake's room. As I walked down the hallway I felt really strange to not go in his room. As I walked in Jake's room all I saw was Jake on _his bed_ 'making out' with another girl.

"JAKE HOW COULD YOU," I screamed off the top of lungs. All Jake did was look up and frowned then I saw who the other girl was. THE SLUT OF THE SCHOOL! "AND WITH JESSICA!" Jake stood up grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I never did that. I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't have. I'm so-" He was cut off trying to fake cry holding me tight against his body. The body that was just making out with another girl.

I pulled away and smiled said," Jake you are making this so much easier for me. Jacob Black I'm sorry well I'm not sorry after what I just experienced hell I'm no way close to sorry. Besides what I'm going say you just expect me to forgive you! Anyways Jacob Black I'm breaking up with you." I said as I turned and walked down the hallway and through the door not waiting for a respond. I felt a hand on me and I turned to see Jacob staring at me in my eyes.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

"Jacob I'm moving to Forks, Washington to live with my brother and dad. My mom wants to go with Phil. I also have an excellent excuse now to break up with yo-" was all I could in before I was squished in a big tight hug. Next thing I knew Jacob was kissing me. AND RIGHT AFTER HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH JESSICA! I growled at the name. "JAKE IT'S OVER! I don't understand why you don't get that. Now don't make me go get my brother EMMETT." I said as I pushed him away and broke out into a run. I ran straight toward the house and didn't stop until I reach my destination.

"BELLA are you alright. No you're crying of course you're not alright" Emmett said as I ran through the door and pulled him into a hug. I don't know how long we stayed like that but my mom came in the room and she looked like she was going to rip off our heads.

"Guys it's time to go on all of our planes now hurry out the door!" She said as it almost turned in to a yell. Emmett and I jumped and went to the door.

"Race you?"Emmet asked as I nodded," On you mark, Get ready, Set, GO!" We broke down in a run and I ended up betting him. He glared at the ground," Man even my little sis bet me!" He said as I just laughed. My mom reached us and just got in the car.

"Hey sis I can't wait for you to get to Forks I know a great place to wrestle." He said as we got in the car with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no you don't go hurting my daughter now." Renee said trying not to laugh for some reason.

"Man I can't do nothing!" Emmett said just like George Lopez. (**I am watching George Lopez as I am writing so I put it in) ** Renee and I just laughed. I stopped laughing as I saw Jacob frozen still on the street exactly as I left him," Hey what's wrong with that kid?"

"Emmett when you said I was going to break up with my boy friend you weren't lying." I said as Jacob looked up at me and turned around to go back to _his_ Jessica. I looked at Emmett who looked like he was going to murder Jacob and I wouldn't stop him.

"That kid is lucky that we're going across the country!" Emmett said through his teeth. All I could do is laugh. Emmett shot me a death glare and I stopped laughing. We arrived at the airport now and we hugged and said goodbye. Now we are boarding our plane and Emmett is trying to get away from girls that are hitting on him. So I helped by put my arm around and laughed as he mouthed 'thank you'.

"Oh and Bella Edward will be picking us up." As I said," Does anyone know I'm coming besides Charlie?" He shook his head no and laid back in his chair.

The only thing I remembered was watching out the window. Now Emmett was shaking me awake and screaming in my ear. Finally I got up and left the plane. That's when I saw him. He had un-tidy bronze hair, pale skin, a perfect face, perfect shapes all over him, and the most beautiful green emerald eyes. He smiled as he saw Emmett who just ran and gave Edward a hug.

EPOV

When I saw Emmett I just smiled and hugged him as he gave me one. Then I saw her. She was walking over to us shaking her fabulous head. She had brown hair, kind of pale skin, slight red to her cheeks, and fantastic chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and Emmett threw his arm over her shoulder.

" So Edward how do you like my little sis?" He asked as I stared at him in confusion.

"Umm-" I said before I got rudely interrupted.

"Oh no you did not just ummm about my little sis" Emmett said like a little girly girl. Bella blushed and hit Emmett on the back of his head."OW," I laughed as Emmett turned to glare at me," hey she is my little sis. She had to put up with me as a little kid and now I guess it finally paid off. SHE CAN HIT!" He yelled at me and she laughed. She smiled and just walked off to the nearest fast food restaurant.

I laughed and said," Yeah Emmett she is your sister." He just laughed then chased after her. She, Emmett, and I all ate then went to go get their luggage. She had two bags and surprisly Emmett had 3 bags and he was there only for a week.

Emmett went off to go get the car while me and his sister waited." Hey I never learned your name."

"It's Bella." She said in the most amazing voice.

"You know your name goes perfectly with you."

"Really how is that?" She asked.

"Bella in French means…beauty." I said as I felt my cheeks get hotter by the second. I looked down to her blushing too. Maybe Bella has a crush on me too. No I have Tanya I don't need anyone else. Besides she might have a boyfriend back in Phoenix. 'So don't get your hopes up Edward' I reminded myself. We both looked up to see Emmett in my silver Volvo yelling of the top of his lungs.

"BELLA, EDWARD OVER HERE!"He screamed as Bella and I picked up the luggage and ran over to him." Finally you guys come." He teased in a girly voice. I got in front as Emmett took shotgun and Bella got in back. The rest of the ride was silent. Finally we arrived at Emmett's and now Bella's house. They got out and took their luggage and said bye. I drove the rest of the way home to my house thinking how beautiful Bella looked. Alice met me on the porch and I thought maybe Emmett wanted this to be a secret so I decided not to tell.

"Hi Edward how is Emmett did he have fun oh I know he did. I'm glad he got to stay a week with his sister. He said she is really nice and attractive." Alice and everyone else were still trying to break me and Tanya up I didn't understand why."Well anyway I got to go to bed later." She ran inside leaving me all alone outside. Esme walked outside and went straight to her car maybe she didn't see me. Esme smiled as she saw me and walked back inside. I decided to go to bed. To get ready for the next day of school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thanks I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story.**


	2. A New Life

**Hi thx ****Esme A. Cullen**** for my first review on the story. I hope you enjoy. I will have them going to school in this chapter. So enjoy. Oh and if you are wondering who John is he will be in this chapter. Carman, Eleazar, and Irina are not in this story. Sorry.**

Chapter 2- A New Life

BPOV

I woke up to Emmett's big goofy smile leaning over my bed." What are you so happy about?" I asked as he smiled bigger.

"Well no one knows about you besides Edward and dad so I'm going to love the look on everyone's face when they see you. Oh and did you know you talk in your sleep?" He laughed as I felt my face go hot and red.

"NO!" I screamed. He just walked out of my room smiling and laughing. I wonder what I said this time so I tried to remember my dream suddenly I remembered. I dreamt about the angel I met at the airport and how he said I was beautiful. I screamed at the memory and slammed my door shut. I heard Emmett's loud annoying laugh but I just ignored him and got ready for school. I ended up picking a blue sweeter, dark blue washed flair jeans, and some white and blue DC's sneakers. I walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror and moaned at the image in front of me. I splashed water in my face, brushed my teeth, and threw my hair in a ponytail. I half ran down stairs to see Charlie had all ready left for work and Emmett watching TV.

"Hey Em do you mind driving me to school?" I asked as he nodded his head while looking at the TV. I just decided to skip breakfast and sat on the couch next to Emmett. Suddenly he jumped of the couch pulling me to the door."Em what are you doing?"

"Bells have you even looked at the clock we have to bet everyone to surprise them duh." He said as we grabbed our jackets and ran out the door. I ended up still betting him to the Jeep. He cursed under his breath and jumped in his huge red Jeep.

The rest of the way to school was silent. The nicest car was Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Emmett got out and threw his arm around me and walked up to a blond girl that made every girl jealous if they saw her and with amazing pale skin. Next to her was a tall blond boy with pale skin too who was very attractive but not as much as Edward. Then there was a girl with short spiked hair, pale skin, short and had a pixie like feature. Next to her was Edward standing next to a girl with strawberry tint blond hair and with pale skin. Next to her was a girl with pale long blond hair, and pale skin. By her was a man with pale skin and brownish blackish hair. The blond girl cursed as she saw Emmett's arm around me but Edward moved to hold her back.

Emmett chuckled at her reaction and said, "So guys how do you like my little sis," He stopped to see everyone's, besides Edward of course, reaction they all had their mouths hanging open and staring at me, "man I was hoping for something funnier but still."

The blond girl came up to me and said, "Sorry about that I'm Rosalie and that is Jasper, Alice, and Edward," She pointed to the blond boy and short pixie girl, " that is Tanya, Kate, and John." She pointed to the others. She smiled and looked at me.

"H-hi I'm Bella." I said in a shy voice she laughed and gave me a hug. I hesitated before Emmett pulled her and gave her a huge kiss. I just turned and walked straight to the office to pick up my schedule before a cold hand was on my shoulder. I looked to see Alice walking with me smiling widely.

"Hello Bella as you may know I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends I can just feel it!" Alice squealed loudly and fast. I just smiled and walked in the office with Alice at my side. I looked around to see a middle aged woman with puffy red hair. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Cope and you must be Isabella Swan," She said but I didn't bother to care, "Here is your schedule and your slip every teacher has to sign." I took the slip and turned out of the room. Alice of course followed and started to babble on about how I was going to love school. I just ignored her and walked staring at my schedule.

"Bella did you hear me I asked are you going to eat lunch with us? Oh and I was wondering-" I just nodded barely paying attention. She squealed and turned into her classroom.

"Do you even know what you just said yes to?" A sweet voice asked me behind my back. I turned to see Edward smiling face.

"Huh.. what did I just say yes to?!" I asked shocked.

"You just said yes to sit with us at lunch," he said before he started laughing, "and spend the whole weekend with _Alice and my family_."He laughed before he walked into the same classroom as Alice. I just stared at the door in shock. Did I really say yes to that? Oh my god and today's FRIDAY! I looked at my schedule and saw I had Government with Jefferson. The same classroom that Alice and Edward had.

I noticed the teacher barely coming through the door so I followed him. Alice smiled as she saw me and Edward was too busy with getting away from girls to see me. I gave my slip to my teacher and went to go sit by Alice in the back.

EPOV

I walk to the back of the room to see Bella sitting in my seat."Umm.. Bella you're in my seat."I said as she looked up at me and blush.

"Is there assigned seats?" I shook my head no but it still is my seat, "Is your name on this seat? I think not so you can go now." She waved her hand for me to leave. Wow no one, not even Alice, has ever talked to me like that.

I moved to the seat right next to Bella. She and Alice just went back on talking about who knows what. I was impressed looks like Bella had a lot of potential. Edward think '_Do you like Bella?' _I knew that answer is YES! Ok now the bigger question was '_Do you want to leave Tanya for her?'_ That I didn't know because I just met Bella yesterday… I forgot I was in class until Alice and Bella stood up taking their bags.

Through rest of my classes I thought about Bella. I didn't understand why she only came up in my thoughts but she did. Finally lunch came that meant less time till Bella comes to my house for the weekend. The only thing that was bad about that was Tanya would most defiantly come over. None of us would be happy about that even…. I wasn't. I saw Tanya in the hall she skipped over to me and frowned

"Edward I have to tell you bad news," Tanya paused to see if I was paying attention which I was so she continued, "well I have to go away all weekend!" She was sad but I was as happy as could be. But I had to frowned or she would throw a fit. Nobody. Wants. To. See. Tanya. Throw. A. Fit.

We walked to lunch silently because I was acting sad and Tanya was sad. I got happier when I saw Bella at my table. Tanya suddenly got really jealous when she saw me staring at Bella and she threw her arms around me. Alice gave Tanya a really dirty look as she saw her arms around me. Thank God for such a good sister, Alice came to the rescue.

"Hello Tanya, too bad you are leaving for the weekend or I would have so invited you to my sleepover." Alice said really rude but Tanya didn't catch her. Change that she really wasn't as good as I thought.

"Really a sleepover," her eyes went straight to Bella, "so who is coming?"

"Well it's just me, Rose-" Alice got out before Tanya interrupted before Alice could say Bella.

"And that girl is going too?" Tanya said really rudely I just glared at Tanya behind her back.

"Yes, _Bella _will be going too." Alice said but rolled her tongue at Bella's name to give Tanya the meaning '_her name is Bella!_'.

"Whatever let's just go eat." The rest of the lunch period Tanya glared at Bella while me and Bella talked. I learned she really likes classics her favorite is Clair de Lune. **(Which is one of my favorite song well in the classics anyway! Awesome song!) **Which was also one of my favorites. She has Biology next with me. She may not be a klutz but she is really bad at gym, but Emmett said she is a fast runner though. Nobody has ever bet him besides me so she must be pretty fast. She said we could race sometime. Bella seemed like a really nice person. I didn't know how Tanya could not like her oh yeah she thought Bella was going to steal me form her. Which I wouldn't mind really *wink*. I wondered if she liked me.

"Hey dude will you come with me for a second?"Emmett asked looking at me. I nodded my head and followed him out of the cafeteria. "So… ok I'm just going to say it and don't say it isn't true because I know it is. YOU LIKE MY SISTER!" He yelled thank goodness we were outside and nobody near us to hear him. I think.

I blushed and looked down, "Is that a bad thing?"

"NO, that means she could drive Ya away." He used the nickname everyone, even me, behind Tanya's back. It meant why-a, why did she come in our lives, but I guess I should have gotten rid of her sooner but I didn't want to be single and have girls all over me, even more anyways.

"Yeah I guess but she would have to like me back."

"Dude, we have all weekend since me and Bella are spending the night at your house and with Tanya, Kate, and John," Kate and John tell Tanya everything that involves me when she is gone, "gone all weekend we have no worries but conniving her she likes you. Oh and she kind of thinks you're a… angel."He said shaking with laughter but I stared at him confused.

"How did you know that?" Had Bella told him? So many questions went through my head.

"She kind of talks in her sleep well she does talk in her sleep." He said trying to calm himself. I busted out laughing. Bella dreamt of me, man a dream come true for me. She also said I was like a angel. Awww…out of every boy she had ever saw she thought I was the angel. No she was the angel.

"Maybe we should go back inside." I asked hopeful to see Bella again.

"Awww… someone excited to see my sis again?"

"Can you read minds?" I asked before he busted out laughing. He shook his head and tried to calm himself again.

Bella came out of the cafeteria when she spotted us she smiled and walked over to us.

"We started to think you two ditched." She said in her adorable voice of hers.

"Why would we do that and why did you leave the cafeteria 15 minutes early?" Emmett asked staring at me.

"Well…Tanya was really getting on my nerves." She said like it was no biggie but she was trying not to hurt my feelings I could tell by her voice.

"Hey Bella don't worry about my feelings I really don't-" I stopped as Tanya, Alice and Rosalie too but they stayed where they were, came out of the cafeteria and walked over to us, by that l mean me. She put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Bella smiled, a little, and walked over to Alice and Rosalie. When the bell rang me and Bella walked over me. We walked over to Biology but stayed quiet the whole time. Bella gave the teacher her slip and was told to sit next to me. After Biology the we went our separate ways. The rest of the time till school was over went by like a blur. Bella got in my car and

**I hoped you enjoyed. That was a really long chapter to write at 3'Oclock in the morning. Now it is 3:48am so I will call it a night.**

**Love everyone who reads and reviews my story!**

**Love,**

**twilightlover44**


	3. The Surprise

**Ummmm...sorry I didn't finish that chapter but it was suppose to say ***Bella got in my car and we were off*****.** I know that Bella coming over to Alice's house for a whole weekend was really sudden but I thought that it would be a good idea. Tanya being gone was an idea my friend gave me. She thought if Edward could have Bella over all weekend with no Tanya would cause them to feel their real feelings that they have for each over. So enjoy my story ummm…actually instead of a weekend at their house Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett will be going to Arizona! You will findout ****the name in the story so read! ****Carman, Eleazar, and Irina are going to be in this story after all because I needed someone that they could go visit. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-The Surprise

BPOV

I wondered all day if Edward liked me because I surly liked him. I spotted Alice. She skipped over to me and pulled me over to Edward's Volvo.

I got into the car next to Alice in the back while Emmett took his jeep back home and Rosalie followed him, in her BMW M3, to get him from the house. Edward and Jasper sat in front. The ride was very loud. There was Edwards music and everyone's talking that made it very disturbing.

When we got to the Cullen's house my jaw dropped and popped. Everyone laughed at my expression. But the Mansion was amazing it was there are not enough words for the house in front of me. Alice got out of the car still laughing but the way she got out it was so graceful. When I got out I felt bad that I couldn't get out gracefully like everyone else. Everyone stopped laughing and just went inside the astonishing house. Alice's and Edward's mother met us at the door.

"Oh I didn't know we were going to have a guest. Now who may this be?"

"This is my new beat friend, Bella, she is Emmett's sister. She just moved down here yesterday. Even though Edward didn't tell anyone." Alice looked, no glared, at Edward. He just rolled his eyes. I just turned back to their mother.

"Well Bella, why don't you come with me for a minute please? Oh by the way I'm Esme."I followed Esme out the door to a impressive garden.

EPOV

"Alice will you help me?"

"With what Edward?"

"I got to try to get Bella to like me so-" I got interrupted by a high pitch scream. Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Bella looked at her through the glass doors and smiled so she went back with helping Esme.

"I'd love to!" Alice screamed. She grabbed my hand and ran me up to her room. Jasper just laughed and sat on the couch. Alice sat me on her bed and sat at her desk. She went through her big pile of papers.

"Hmmm….ok here it is." She got up and handed me a file.

"What in the world is this?" I asked staring at the folder. She sighed and opened the folder inside there was a paper that said

'Operation get Edward a new girl friend'

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Alice who looked like she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Ok we'll do the operation." I said before she squealed."But-"

"But, there are no buts!" Alice started to freak out, like always, she almost had her eyes pop off of her face and fall on the floor.

"I meant but you have to act natural around Bella. Can you do that?" I ask she nodded her head like crazy. "Ok then what do you got in planed for me?" She squealed and pulled me off her bed to by her desk. She sat down in her seat while I stood and she started writing on the piece of paper.

It was an half-hour and four minutes till she was done. I was sitting on the ground when she screamed, "DONE!" She handed me the paper. It said

'Operation get Edward a new girl friend

New girlfriend 'Bella'. 1. Have Edward and Bella spend as much time together as much as possible. 2. Listen to her in her sleep. 3. Ask everyone their ideas on how to do this properly. 4. Ask Bella as much questions on Edward as possible. 5. Ask Emmett if he is ok with Edward dating Bella. 6. Make Bella a Bella-Barbie. Finally 7. Make sure Bella has a crush on Edward by the end of the week. Ok, I know 6 is for me but still I want to make her a Barbie.

Esme called for us then so we ran down the stairs.

"Guys guess what." Esme said when Alice and I got to the bottom step.

"What Esme?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"Well your dad is going to go visit some of his friends in Arizona. So I asked if we could come too and he said yes. So pack your bags we are headed to Globe, Arizona! Oh you too Bella go home and pack!"" She said.

"What!" Bella yelled we all turned to look at her. She was holding her cell phone in her hand she was staring at it in shock. I went to go sit by her.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked when she didn't answer Alice took her cell phone out of her hands. Alice stared at it in a confused expression.

BPOV

"Well your dad is going to go visit some of his friends in Arizona. So I asked if we could come too and he said yes. So pack your bags we are headed to Globe, Arizona! Oh you too Bella go home and pack!" Esme explained when my phone vibrated in my pocket so I got it out. It was a text from Seth. It said

'_Hey Bells I think you should know just in case you come to Phoenix anytime soon that my family and the Blacks moved to a small city called Globe. It's in Arizona and near Phoenix but more near Mesa. Ok well I don't think you will be going to that city but I thought maybe we could still be friends so there is where the town is. _

_Sethamillion'_

"What!" I yelled and stared at my phone in shock. I felt Edward come sit by my but I didn't care all I cared about was we were going to Globe, Arizona with Jacob there!

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked his voice full of concern for me. I felt like hugging him and telling him everything is fine with him there. But I couldn't do that he was dating Tanya. Alice grabbed my phone. I just stared at my lap. I felt like crying now.

"Bella who is...Seth and Jacob?" Alice asked. I heard Edward growl in his chest.

"Seth is a old friend I had at school and Jacob is my x-boyfriend." I said while Edward stared at me in shock.

"Oh well hmmm…Esme does Bella have to g-" Alice started before I interrupted her.

"No, I still want to go it's just ummm…Alice can I go talk to you in your room?"

"Sure Bella lets go." Alice said she put one hand around my wrist and one around my phone. When we got to her room she put me on her bed and waved for me to talk. She got her desk chair and stared at me to talk.

"Ok Alice I just Jacob and I broke up the day I came to Forks. I caught him…cheating and I just would hate to see him. But I still really want to go!"

"Bella tell me why you want to go." She asked in a strange voice.

"Ummm…. I really don't want to say." I said. The reason was a guy, no not a guy an angel, down stairs. The angel that had healed my heart and stole it from me the first time I laid eyes on him.

"Bella, I know you already have a crush on my brother."

"How did you know that?!"

"So it's true?! Oh my goodness!" She yelled!

"Shhh! They could hear you!" I whispered.

"Bella he likes you too." Alice said I felt like my heart was going to explode with joy. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Come on let's go back stairs." I suggested. She nodded and took my hand. We ran down the stairs. I bet her she got really mad but did nothing about it.

"Are you better Bella honey?" I nodded leave it to Esme to care. I sat next to Edward on the couch to wait for him to suggest to give me a ride home to pack.

"Bella would you like a ride home to pack?" Edward asked as if he could read my mind. I nodded and walked over door. I could feel Alice's smilie stare on my back. Edward and I walked over to his car in silent. He decided to break the silence when we were going to get in the car.

"Bella."

"Hmm...yes."

"Umm…. Never mind" He said as we got in the car.

"Edward you can ask or tell me anything." I said so he could trust me.

"Well ummm… I was wondering…Bella do you like m-me." He stumbled.

"Well… what do you mean like you? Like you or like like you?" I asked I hope he meant like him or that would be really embarrassing.

"Well like like me I guess." He asked looking start ahead while blushing.

"Ummm...the truth?" He nodded his head. I looked down, "Then…yes," I finally couldn't stall anymore so I told the truth. I looked up to see him smiling a big as a smile could get if he smiled any bigger it would fall off his face. "do you like like me?"

"Well…yes I do." Right then and there my heart exploded.

EPOV

"Well…yes I do." I knew that Operation get Edward a new girl friend was out of the picture. Except 2,5, and 6

"But…you have Tanya." She said in a sad voice. Oh I completely forgot about her hmmm…anyways.

"Well the only reason I'm with her is so I wasn't single. If you think girls hitting on me now is bad then you should see me single. None of us like her besides Kate and John. But John has to like Tanya because Kate is dating John and Kate best friend is Tanya." I explained.

"Well…do you think we could ever…date?" Bella asked blushing.

"I think I could squeeze you in." I teased she giggled. We were outside of her house now. She got out and walked over to her house I noticed Rosalie's car was still outside. I wonder way that would be. I saw Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie all come out with suitcases.

"So Rose why were you over here so long?" I asked while they got in the car.

"Esme called and told me to go pack. I just got back right now."She said but it was the truth I could tell be her voice.

"Well…ok whatever. Are you guys excited?" Emmett asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess we're excited!" I said.

"Bella are you excited to be going back to Arizona already?" Rosalie asked.

"Ummm…I guess you could say that."

"What's wrong with going back?" Emmett asked. Oh now his brother instincts kick in.

"Nothing's wrong with going back to Arizona." She said with her voice high and proud.

"Ok whatever." There goes the instincts.

We arrived at my house now. We all got out I walked over to help Bella with her suite cases. We walked inside to see Alice jumping up and down and Esme watching her.

"You know Esme we really should buy a trampoline for this hyper pixie." Emmett said before Rosalie hit him on the head and laughed. Alice turned to glare at him.

"Well you know we are going to Port Angeles right now so I suggest taking those back outside and put them in the car." We groaned and walked back outside to see a million of Alice's suite cases, 2 of mine, 3 of Esme, 2 of Jasper's.

"Alice did you pack for me?!" I yelled she and Emmett broke out laughing so I took that as a yes. Last time, I let Alice pack for me she thought it was funny to hide my clothes and shoes, I wore that day, and only pack me girl tank tops, miny skirts, high heels and bikinis. Guess where we went to….ALASKA! It was not funny to have to go buy new clothes in a pink tank top, a baby pink skirt, and hot pink high heels with NO jacket. Yeah, Emmett still holds that against me.

"Awww…someone scared Alice packed you girly girl clothes again? Well at least it is hot in Arizona." Emmett teased this time Bella and Rosalie broke out laughing. I ran over to my clothes just to check. There were my button down and regular shirts, some pants, a bathing suit, even though it's February it's hot in Arizona, and other items I will need.

"Ok…it's boy clothes." I whispered to myself of course they heard and laughed even harder. We grabbed our suit cases and put them in the car. After a while everyone quit talking about my clothes and moved on to another subject. Soon we got to the Airport and took off to Arizona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I will have Edward have pay back on Emmett. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I know I should have went by the operation but I decided not to. I will not be able to update till next week because I have a sleepover tonight and I am going to the renaissance tomorrow in Mesa. Please update! Love ya!**

**Love the one and only,**

**twilightlover44**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Globe, Arizona

**Oh my gush I'm so sorry please forgive me like I said on my profile testing are in a little while so I had a busy week****! If you don't forgive me I will not give you a virtual cookie :). Stop laughing because you know you want one but you can't. Ha ha. JK! Oh and in the last chapter where I say please update I meant please review! Enjoy! Oh and I found good pay back for Emmett from Edward *laughs evilly* but it will be in either the next or this chapter so read! **

**Also Kate and Julliette (my friend) are Carmen's and Eleazar's kids. Just to let you know.**

Chapter4-Globe, Arizona

BPOV

I felt as if I was going to explode with joy as Edward took my hand and held it all the way through the plane ride. He said, 'I don't like flying it doesn't feel right off the ground'. But I still felt there was more to the story than just that. When we landed everyone started to whine that it was hot. Yeah right it was only 85 degrees. I just rolled my eyes and headed toward the exit of the plane when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Esme trying to catch up me. But no one's hand was on my shoulder. My shoulder still felt like a small hand on it like Alice's but no one had their hand on me.

"What are you looking around for Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing just looking around." She just nodded to herself and walked away. I walked over where everyone was. Once I was there they all walked over to where the baggage was. Once we all got our baggage we went to go grab a few cabs.

"So Bella this always how hot it's in Arizona?" Edward asked while we waited.

"Yeah and it always will be like this." I answered.

"_Always_?" Rosalie whined.

"Yup always. This is what Global Warming is going to do this to the rest of the world." I said because I thought Global Warming was the 2nd worst thing in the world. Shopping is number 1. **\**

"Ok I'm going to die now. I really am going to die if Rosalie, Bella and I don't go shopping. NOW!" She said because she knew I would argue. I just groaned as Alice, Rosalie and I got into a cab. It was a long silent trip because they were wearing miny skirts and our cab driver was a pervert so he kept on trying to touch them. As we got out he held out his hand for the money we owned him but Alice stopped me before I could pay him.

"No you don't get your money you pervert!" She yelled before she screamed. I knew why when I spotted a cop running over to the cab.

"Ma'ma is there a problem here?" The cop asked as he came up to her.

"Yes this _cab driver_ kept trying to touch us all the way over here!"

"No, no I no touch the girls!"

"You girls go on while I deal with him."He said before he started screaming at the cab driver. We just walked off as soon as we hot in the mall we started giggling. I felt kind of bad for him but at the same time I was glad that he got what he deserved. We walked into Hot Topic, of course, Rosalie and Alice both jumped up and started throwing everything into my arms.

"Go in the dressing room Bella and try those on. Now missy!" She yelled because she knew me to well.

After that we went to a few more stores. We walked by a video game store and decided that we might want to play some games. **(Ok I love these games, the most out of all my games, and I rock at Bully so I have them to put in my story. P.S. I am a video game and Twilight addict….).** We got Bully, Guitar Hero World Tour, Grand Theft Auto 4, Sims 2, Midnight Club Los Angeles, Wrestle Mania 2009, Sing It and a PS3 because PS3's are awesome. We decided to pick some games that the boys would like too. Once we left we went to go get another cab but this time it was a girl driver. We got to the place we were all meeting and put all our bags into the rental cars because we were staying a little longer than planned. Our tickets were set to leave later than planned.

"Oh Emmett, I suggest calling Charlie that we are going to have to stay till Wednesday." Esme said while handing him the phone. He talked to Charlie for awhile and handed the phone back to Esme. We all packed into the cars, with Esme and Jasper driving, and took off. In the car, I was in, there was Jasper, Alice, Edward, and me. We all talked about silly and random things. Once we got to Superior we stopped for a snack and we were going to meet Carlisle here because his car broke down here last night.

"Ok kids why don't you go eat something while I and Esme go call Eleazar and tell him to set up the guest house for a few more days." We all nodded and went to go to a Mexican restaurant.

"Welcome t-to El Ran ho-ow may I he-elp you?" The waiter stuttered as we went up to order. After we order Alice started to freak out and jumped on a table.

"Ahhhh! It's a spider!" She screamed as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and the waiter all jumped on the table too. I just laughed and picked up an old bean that they thought was a spider.

"What babies." I giggled and threw the bean in the trash. They all glared at me and laughed too. Once we finished eating we walked up to the cars and waited for Esme and Carlisle to come. When they did we packed up into the cars and took off to Globe.

When we got to Miami we all were surprised it was all old. We all stared at it in shock. We went by random things like a Wal-Mart, Safeway, Fry's, Dollar Tree, and Kino Floors, which had more than one store it also had La Casa Bella Builders.

We all went up a hill to Eleazar's house. When we got there a black haired woman, man, and child came out. I saw a little blond haired girl stick her head out of the window.

"Emse!" The black haired woman yelld. I'm guessing that was Carmen. Emse got out and hugged, what I guess is, Eleazar and Carmen. The blond litlle girl came out and stood next to the black haired litlle girl.

"Well you know everyone besides Bella," Esme pointed to me. Now I remmber Edward telling me how Carmen's family would come visit them every year and that it was their first time visiting them."Bella this is Carmen and Eleazar," She pointed them." And these are Kate and Julliette." She pointed to the little girls.

"Well us grown ups, Kate and Julls are going to go get some dinner. You guys can ethier go get stettled or go eat. Bye." Carlisle said before they got in the car and drove away. I saw Seth look through the window at the house across the street. I smiled at him.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." I said before I took off across the street. I felt their staresburning a hole in my back but I just ignored them. I nocked on the door. Seth opened.

"Bella!" He smiled and pulled me up into a big bear hug.

"Hi." I said shly.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my new friend's family."

"Oh cool how long are you staying?" He asked with his voice full of hope. I wonder why.

"Just till Wednesday. Well I better get going I'll come by later ok."

"Sure." He said as I turned to walk away. I noticed Edward in the drive way still waiting for me.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh..oh waiting to see if you want me to help you with your bags."

"Sure." I picked up 2 while he picked up the other 2. "Where are my shopping bags?"

"One word-" He said before I intrrupted.

"Alice." He just smiled and carried my bags to the back yard.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! As I had said crazy week but I hope next week will go better. **

**Peace out,**

**Spongebob/twilightlover44**


	5. Ohhh

**Dude I'm amn so excited my class rocks!! We finshed our testing early, yeah really early. Just one test on next Monday and we are done!!!!! WOOO HOOOO!!! I am like so exited so that means updates!!!! So one person asked why Seth was full of hope well ethier you will find out in this chapter or the next because I just write as I go. So hope you enjoy! REVIEW I love them. I don't care what you say-you can even talk about what you had for dinner-just REVIEW!!!! Ok well let's get on with the story now shall the name for this chapter is just me being hyper....because I am a **_**lot**_**....lol. Anywho here is chapter 5.**

Chapter 5-OHHHHHHHH.....

When we got to the backyard I was shocked. Yeah they were RICH! There was a built in swimming pool with a bar and small waterfall, a huge jungle gym, a part was just sand, the others was grass, and cement, there was toys everywhere, there was fountians, a chilling place, and another bar but this isn't in the pool.

Edward laughed at my expession. Who wouldn't I mean I was shocked. Then I saw the guest house it was just barly smaller than mine. Everyone came out then and started laughing at my face too.

"What this is like really expensive for Globe, Arizona. I mean yeah Forks is smaller but still this is Globe."

"Bella you act as if you never seen a house like this before." Rose says as soon as she clams down.

"But I haven't." They all stare at me like I am crazy, but I really haven't ever seen a house or backyard like this before. Yeah the Cullen's house will take your breath away, but you die if you see this house.

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you serious?" I nod my head. They go back inside still shocked while Edward and I follow them. **(I really don't want to discribe the guest house ok. All I will say is it has 4 bed, a miny kitchen, 2 bath, and a family room. Oh and up stairs is the game room, computer room, and another bath). **We talked for awhile about random things. Suddnly Emmett got a great idea.

"Guys we should so play truth or dare!" **(Edward's payback)** Emmett yelled. We all nodded. Em was first becuase he said, 'I picked the game'.

"Ok Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said with a voice that was really woried.

"I dare you to.....get whip cream and lick it off Alice's stomach." They all stared at him in shock while I got up and headed to the miny kitchen. Surprisly it had whip cream. I went in and they started laughing when they saw the whip cream in my hand.I just shrugged and headed over to Alice.

"Fine just get this over with." Alice said before she pulled her shirt up enough to show all of her stomach. I spayed whip on her tummy and started to eat it off her. Once done Alice and I bursted out laughing everyone faces. They were shocked.

"Wow Bell I thought you weren't really going to do that." Emmett said in a breathless voice.

"I know but that means everyone has to do what the are told ok."

"Fine." Everyone said at once. We laughed for awhile but soon calmed down.

"Ok...Edward truth or dare?" I asked Edward.

EPOV

"Dare." Us Cullens love dare.

"Ok I dare you to sing a short silly made up song." Oh my gosh a made up song.

"Only if you could see

How I sing and dance

Sing and dance

Dance and sing

Only if you could see" I sang.

"Ok...that....was...really...funny...and...silly" Bella said between giggles. Did I mention that she also looked really cute.

"Ok...Em truth or dare?" Please say dare please say dare.

"Dare." Ha time for payback!

"I dare you to go to a house my pick and sing a song my pick." Ha ha there is a gay dude on this street!!!

"Fine."

"Fine." Everyone else said.

"Ok come on slow pokes." I said while everyone got up to follow me. We walked up to the house on the right side of us. "Ok Emmmett go up there and sing Love You So by Natalie."

"Whatever." We watched him walk up to the door and nocked. A old 85 year old man opened the door and smiled a werid smile at Emmett.

"Hello well here goes nothing

From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show  
But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Do you know it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

You can san say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define  
Want everyone know that boy is mine  
We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Please know this  
I'll always be right here  
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that

Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know" We all cracked up laughing at Emmett but aleast he was a good singer. Ok kinda.

"I love you too. You know I have a thing for muslces." The old man said before he winked and started to touch Emmett's muslces. All of us just laughed like crazy.

"Ummmm...sorry I have a....girlfriend." Emmett said trying to get away from him, but the old man didn't give up.

"So darling she doesn't have to know any thing." He winked at Emmett again. I was starting to fell bad but I remembered myself he embressed me in front of Bella.

"Sorry dude but ummm....I really have to go sorry." He said before the old man pulled him up in a huge hug.

"I'll miss you like crazy," The old man started to get really sad. He looked as if he was going to start crying. "Come and vist me anytime ok sweet pea."

"Ok...bye." He mumbled before he took off towards us. He tackled me to the ground and started hitting me. Bella just simply started tickling him and he was off me in a second laughing.

"Emmett I didn't know you had a ticklish spot." Rose said as soon as she calmed down.

"Yes...I...do...but...Bella...only...knows...where." He said between laughs.

"Ok well let's go back to truth or dare because everyone else hasn't gone yet."

**Sorry that was such a short chapter but at least I got one up so hope you enjoyed and laughed. If not you have no sence of humor. JK! Or am I. No really JK.**

**Peace out,**

**Lorissa/twilightlover44**


	6. Surpirse Surpirse

**Dudes I love you guys!!! Thanks for the reviews since you guys review I will have updates all week but no promises on how big the will be. Ok just saying because I love it READ The Host!!! Please and you will get cookies!! You know you want the cookies! Ok well here you are my amazing fans Chapter 6! Oh just wanted to say because it is awesome I have two cousins named Jacob and a Dog named Jacob so it it's like really awesome. But I still am Edward's team all the way.**

Chapter 6-Surpise Surpise

EPOV

We all walked back to the house when we noticed someone in the driveway. As we got closer it was a _cop_. Uh oh.

"Hello are you the kids who went up and sang that song to that old man?" The police officer asked.

"Dude it was a dare we ment nothing by it. Just please don't take us to jail." Emmett whined.

"No sir I just got a call from the nighbors said that they thought that the old man right there was hurting cats." Ok maybe I lied Emmett was not a good singer but it didn't sound like screamng cats. Or did it?

"Well..that is sure a comment. Tell them the can-" Emmett started before Rose intrrupted.

"EMMETT!" Yeah knowing Emmett we will end up going to jail.

"No no let him finsh." The cop wants in jail doesn't he. Meanie. Ok I know not a good comment but that is what he is acting like.

"No I forgot what I was going to say. Ok now if you excuse us we will be going." Thats when I noticed the cop was in a wheel chair. Also he was staring at Bella like he knew her but couldn't remember her.

"Bella?" The cop asked. Ok maybe he did know her

"Yes Billy it's Bella." Bella said in a shy voice.

"Wow I haven't seen you since the day J-" He suddnly stop to realise what he almost said. "since the day you left for Forks."

That was the day before yesterday, "Billy that was the day before yesterday." Like she could read my thoughts. Yeah right we aren't vampires.

"Oh yeah that explains a lot." DUH!

"Yes Billy now will you excuse me and my friends we have to go." She said not waiting for his respond she headed for that backyard with us following. But he didn't want her to got that easily.

"Oh Bella your staying here. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow because us and the Clearwaters are going to eat here tomorrow night as a welcome gift." He yelled after her. As soon as she heard him her a face looked as if her would just came crashing down.

BPOV

"Oh Bella your staying here. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow because us and the Clearwaters are going to eat here tomorrow night as a welcome gift." That's when my world came crashing down. UH OH that means me and Jake will be in the same room as each other. Also Seth who is my friend and also had a crush on me since second grade but he doesn'tknow I know. Plus that means _Edward_....wow could this get any better.

"Sounds.....great Billy bye." I said as I turned and run to the guest house as fast as I could. Wow this was the worst day of my life.

Nobody wanted to bother me so they let me be. But soon Rose and Alice couldn't wait any longer. They came crashing in the room.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE ALICE WON'T!" Rose yelled off the top of her lungs.

So I told her how me and Jake broke up. Seh just started crying and huging me. I didn't know why at the end of the story I told Rose how I was glad Jake did what he did.

"Why are you crying?"

"Well my friend had one of the worst time of her life and here she is acting as if it was nothing. I am so mad as soon as I see that Jacob kid I will kill him." I laughed but I knew somehow she wasn't really kidding.

"Well we still have truth or dare to finsh now shall me?"I said.

"I belive we shall." They both said. When we got to the living room the boys were ready for truth or dare.

"Are you ok Bella?" Awww...he cared.

"Yeah I'm fine and I belive it is Emmett's turn."

"Yay! Ok ummm..Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hummm...ok I dare you to kiss Rosalie for one mintue." Oh my gush you got to be kidding me.

"Ok whatever." She scooted over to Rose and kissed her for a full minute. GROSS!

"Gross." Rose and Alice said while Emmett said, "HOT."

"Ok now Rose truth or dare?"

**"**Like you don't know...dare." She said with a sick look on her face.

"Ok..I dare you not to kiss Emmett for the whole time we are in Arizona." Rose and Emmett stared at her in shock.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" The both of them screamed. We just laughed.

"Hey Emmmett you made me kiss Rose it's your fault." Alice said with a evil look on her face. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Fine....Japser truth or dare?"

"Truth." Smart boy.

"Fine have you ever gone farther than making out with anyone before Alice because we know you have with Alice." Rose said.

"No I never even kissed a girl before Alice." He told the truth hummm...

"Fine well I will ask ever one then raise your hand if you gone farther than making out with someone." Edward and I were the only ones who didn't raise our hands.

"Well we know Edward hasn't but Bella how far have you gone with a boy?" Alice said suddnly curious. Wow could it get more akward in here?

"Just making out." I said.

"Ok well how about we get a bite to eat I'm starved." We got up and walked over to the kitchen. It was stocked. We truned on the radio and _'Lonley'_ by '_Akon_' started to play and we sang along while we cooked dinner.

'Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I wont up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashin

Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to come home, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely'

We had a salad, spagahetti sause, and garlic bread but the spagahetti noddles wasn't done so we sang along to '_Memory_' by '_Sugarcult_' on the radio.

'This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?'

We had fun, we ate, we talked, it was perfect but then I remembered that I SLEEP TALK! UH OH!

**Hope you enjoyed I just picked two songs off my playlists so I don't care if you think the songs are gay I like them..so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Tell more people because I really want more reviews K! There will be another tomorrow so check. Love ya. Oh and REVIEW! **

**Peace Out,**

**Lorissa/twilightlover44**


	7. Sleep Talking

**Ok love the reviews! Review more!! Also guess what my birthday was supost to be on the last day of school but they changed it because of one snow day! They suck! My b-day is posted on my profile. Ok well hope you enjoy I will post again tomorrow like planned. Also this will be a really short chapter because it is just about Bella's dream and her sleep talking. Also my shortest chapter.**

Chapter 7-Sleep talking

BPOV

Oh my gush I sleep talk this will be the worst vaction ever! What will I say tonight? Has Emmett told Alice and Rose about my sleep talking? I bet I will have to tell Rose before I go to sleep because Alice knows I like Edward. Should I have Alice tell Rose? Hum....

"Bella are you ok you look like you are off in another world." Rose said breaking my train of thought.

"I'm fine you guys want to hit the hay?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Whatever. Oh Rose no goodnight kiss remember." Alice reminded her.

"Yes I remember. Well goodnight boys." Rose said in a mean voice.

We walked into the room and went to change in our PJs. Once done we sat down on the bed to figure out where we were going to sleep.

"Ok Alice you know so will you tell Rose?" I asked her because I could never. Surpirsly she knew what I was talking about. She turned to whisper in Rose's ear.

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?" Rose scearmed.

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed from the other room.

"Nothing." We said back.

"Yes but you can not tell anyone alright?" I asked her.

"Yes I can keep a secret gosh." She said while she put a hand over her heart pertending to be hurt.

" Ok well I sleep talk and I didn't want to say anythingI might regret." I said.

"Don't worry Bella we will tell you everthing we hear." The both said.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I fell into deep sleep.

I had a great dream. It was Edward and I just sitting in a peaceful looking meadow. It was perfect it had flowers everywhere, the sun looked just right, it had colors in the right places, and trees held the right darkness. We just sat there looking into each others eyes. It was so peaceful. Everthing was perfect then Jacob walked into the meadow. He had plain black eyes he looked as if he was ready to explode. Edward gently put me off his lap and walked over to Jacob. Jacob attacked him. I screamed but no one listened to me insted they just fought more. It was hard to watch. I hated Jake but I didn't want him to get hurt. I woke up then I couldn't take it anymore. Alice and Rose were still asleep. So I decided to just wait till they woke up.

**Guys like I told you really short chapter. Sorry. I will write a longer chapter tomorrow but I really don't fell so well so I wrote as much as I could. Give me ideas for the next chapter that one will be about Jake coming over to eat. So give ideas ok. Well review. Oh also my other story New Cullens? I took down. I am going to re-write it. It wasn't good so I will re-write it though. But anyway reviews I update sooner. K hoped you enjoyed.**

**Peace out,**

**Lorissa/twilightlover44**


	8. AN!

**Thx for the reviews.....sorry I can not update today becuase I am really sick. I have a fever, a sore thoat, and a bad headache that I've had since monday. I am so sorry!! I promised updates all week and I ruined it. I am so sorry...please forgive me. To make up to you I will update twice Friday because it is Good Friday (no school). So I maybe able to update tomorrow. **

**Forgive me.**

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**If not let me know so I can make it up to you!!**

**Sorry,**

**Lorissa/twilightlover44**


	9. Sorry again

**Thx for your reviews again. I love them. The headache went away but everything else didn't. Sorry!!! Fogive me again. I will update two times tomorrow or more. We will see. So no update today. Hummm...please don't just say it's ok. Please find one other way I can make it up to you!!! Please! Sorry. Ok well ummm...gosh I feel bad for leaing you guys hanging. I am not that kind of person. **

**Forgive me,again!**

**Please**

**Pretty please**

**Sorry,**

**Lorissa/twilightlover44**


	10. Edward and Jacob in one house OH MY

**OMG! Guys I am so sorry!! I didn't even update once Friday. I am a bad person. Gosh I feel bad. SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! So sorry again I will update today though because no school. Sorry I was talking to my sis (edward-lover-12-twilight) all weekend so I fogot. So sorry!! Gosh...well no school so I will post as many updates as I can. Okay? No it's not okay. Okay well here is your chapter. This will be a long chapter and a preview for the next chapter like Nilya2397 wanted. So here you are. No big news. Humm... vampiregal333 something juciy...I'll see what I can do. Also check out **The first time I saw him. **It is on my favorites.** **It really needs more reviews. If it gets more reviews I will update sooner. Also check out my poll. Ok well here is your chapter. Also Jacob lovers really sorry but Jake is really mean in this story.**

Chapter 8-Edward and Jacob in one house OH MY

BPOV

I went back to bed but woke up agian screaming. It woke Rose and Alice up but not the boys. We just talked then went in the living room to watch TV. Whlie they watched Spongebob Squarepants, I just sat there and thought.

Well Alice said all she heard me say was Edward, Jacob, and Jake but Rose heard most of the story. She said she heard me me say Edward, I love you, Jake, stop, please don't, and please. It was werid I said I love you, did I love Edward? No I just like him, right? I can't love him, I shouldn't even be thinking of him like that. Anyways he has Tanya. But what is somewhere he likes me too? He said he did in his car the other day...or what if he was just saying that t make me feel like I only like him. He teansed up when he heard me saying that Jake was my ex-boyfriend. Or what if I said that about Jacob? No I couldn't have I didn't love him. I would rather die than love him. But what if I did.

The boys woke up then and came in the living room too. Rose jumped up to change into something better than a tanktop and shorts. Oh crap which I am still in. I had on a pink tanktop, black booty shorts that said 'Can't touch this' on the butt, and some slippers.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said as he sat down on the couch next to me and put a arm around my shoulders. I noticed Alice smile when she saw Edward his arm around me. Has she been doing that before? Oh crap PJ's still on and he had no shirt on. Gush did he look fine.

"Good morning Edward, how did you sleep?" I surly didn't sleep well.

EPOV

"It would have been better if you were next to me." Like I could say that no way so I said, "Fine you?"

"Fine." She said.

"YEAH FINE IF YOU WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND GO BACK TO BED THEN WAKE UP AGAIN SCREAMING!" Rose yelled from the girls room the were she was getting dressed.

"Ok not too fine." She said while everyone laughed.

"Well I wish you sleep better tonight." I said while Alice winked at me. How could something so tiny be so evil. I glared at her but turned my attention back at Bella. She was just sitting there watching Spongbob Squarepants. That sponge was pretty funny. I looked at Bella again. Oh my goodness how lucky can a guy get? Bella was still in her PJ's. I turned back to the TV but with Bella's picture still in my mind.

Spongebob was a marathon so Bella and I watch it all day till Emse and Carlisle walked in.

"Where have you been?" Emmett trying to act like a parent after they caught their kids sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night. They raised their hands up.

"Oh we forgot to tell you we that we are staying in the main house to let you kids have fun." Emse said. Wow they trusted us that much.

"Uh huh." Emmett said, gosh can he get annoying.

"Ok well we are the parents and I think we better be worried about what is going on here." She said. No they weren't looking at Alice and Jasper who just broke out from making out. Or Rose and Em who had Rose on his lap and were making out again. Yes they were looking at Bella and me. Oh crap everyone else decent clothes on Bella and I on the other hand still had on our PJ's. Oh gush I just had on basketball shorts. Oh brother.

"Edward? Bella? Like to explain?" Carlisle said. Oh and I had both my arms wrapped around Bella. She jumped out of my arms and to the other side of the couch. Gosh this is still going to be hard to get out of.

"Guys they were just still sitting there nothing was going on." Alice said. Gosh I hope she helpped.

"Alice I said Bella or Edward." Oh my.

"Nothing happend d-" I got out before I was intrrupted.

"Ok I will explain. We were having a great day full of Spongebob untill little Mr. Nosy here," She pointed at Carlisle, "came home and ruined my day of my favorite sponge. Now will you excuse me I will now turn my attention back to the TV. Thank you." Bella stated as a matter of fact. Everyone started at her in shock but she just shrugged and looked back at the TV. Wow she does have Emmett's blood.

"Uh uh o-ok you-u do th-at-t." Emse said before she stumbled down the hallway leaving behide shocked Carlisle.

"Umm...ok-k bye." Carlisle said as he turned to follow Emse. As soon as they were out of the hearing range Bella bursted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing Bella?" Alice said as she looked to see if Carlisle heard it.

"Because...I just scared....a room full.....of people I....just meet yesterday....and the....parents already know....not to mess....with....me." She manged between laughs.

"Gosh Bella do you know how much trouble we could have gotten in?" I asked her.

"WELL NO DUH! Yeah we could have gotten in huge trouble but good thing I can talk people put of things." Bella said and with thatshe turned back to the TV.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

BPOV

"Guys we should so join this!" I turned to everyone who was eating while I was reading the news paper.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked in his musical voice. I turned the paper around so everyone else could read it.

"I can't see it." Emmett complained. I sighed and turned it around to read it out loud.

"_Battle of The Bands_

_Tuesday Apirl 14th, 2009. 4:00 o'clock._

_Must register before April 12th by 2:30. The day before the battle we will have all bands come and preform for the host 'Bob Marley' at the old courthouse at 5.:30 If you are signed up and do not show you will no longer be able to perform at the battle. Sign ups are at Fry's, Walmart, or the old courthouse." _I read.

"Can we, can we?" I asked excitedly while everyone was thinking. I heard 'Sure' from everyone else besides Edward. He was sitting there in his thinking form.

"Well...what are we waiting for lets go sign up." Edward said. I jumped up and gave him a hug. I moved away so everyone else could give him one too.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Will you boys help me set up the table?" Carmen asked. We were seting up for the Blacks and the Clearwaters to come have dinner here.

"Sure." All the boys said and went to go help them. Us girls already cooked dinner so we got to kick back untill they got here.

We heard the doorbell ring. Julliette jumped up to get it. She opened it and right in front was Jacob. I hid behide Alice and Rosalie. I hope Billy didn't tell him I was here.

"Hi I'm Julliette and this is my sister, Kate," Julliette pointed to Kate, who was now standing next to Jull. "Are you our guests?"

"Why yes we are. Now are we going to eat outside or can we come in?" Jacob asked.

"Come in." Kate told them.

"Bella." Crap he saw me.

"Uh huh." I manged to get out luckly Edward came and sat next to me.

"Wow Bella nice to see you how long has it been?" Jacob asked.

"Dude she moved here barly Thursday." Edward came to my ruscue.

"May I ask who you even are?" Jake said in a rude voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said but that wasn't what Jake wanted to hear.

"Excuse me." Jake said.

"What?" Wow Edward really didn't get it.

"I meant what are you to Bella?" Jake hated having to explain to Edward.

"I'm Bella's friend." That cooled down Jake.

"Good because Bella is _still _mine." HA HA!

"Jake remember the day I moved away." That day he cheated on me.

"Baby you know it's not like that," He moved so he could touch my face but Edward already was standing in between us. "MOVE." Jake ordered but Edward didn't move a muscle. Awww...he was protecting me.

"Make me." Edward said. Everyone else was in shock besides Emmett and Alice. I wounder why not them.

"I thought you were just friends." Jake said in a annoying voice gosh do I hate him right now.

"We may be friends but that is what friends do they protect each other from people they don't want." Darn I was hoping for something more but I couldn't help feel there was more behide the story.

"Move so I can comfort my _girlfriend_." Ha you wish Jake.

"Ha you wish." Wow can Edward read my mind?

"No I don't wish because I know." Ok I think I better say something before this goes to far.

"Jacob remember the day I moved how I was going to go break up with you and how I caught you with Jessica. Well I do remember that and if you don't realize how after that I said that it was over. Yeah that still apiles here ok. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go take a walk." I said before I made my way to the door.

"Bella-" Jake started but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare go there with me Jacob. I broke up with you. If you are too dumb to figure out that means that WE are over. So don't start with me Jacob Black." I said before I took off out the door. I heard someone following me but I took off as fast as I can.

"BELLA!" I heard someone scream. I realized it was Edward following me but I didn't dare stop. "BELLA PLEASE!" Edward begged. Finally I stopped and broke down crying. I heard Edward sit down next to me. He pulled me in his lap and just let me ruin his shirt with my tears.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was for a long time.

"Edward." I finally said.

"Yes Bella."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Bella. Anything." And with that I fell asleep.

rrrRRRrrrRRRrrrRRRrrrRRRrrrRRRrrrRRRrrr

"Bella?" Someone said. Edward. He was trying to wake me up gently.

"Yes?" I manged to get out. I looked up to see him standing above me.

"Bella we better get back to the house now."

"Will you carry me?" I asked sleepy and sticked my arms up to him. He just laughed and picked me up like I weighed nothing at all.

"Like I said anything for you Bella." I snuggled against his chest till I felt comfortable. He walked us back to the house. When we got there everyone had ate and tried to act like me leaving never happened.

"So Bella I hear you are going to be in the Battle of the Bands." Seth said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah everyone else is too." I said.

"Cool mine and Jake's band are too." Really.

"Really play for us." I knew it was just Jake, Seth, and Leah.

"Sure." They went to the music room to go get some something to play. Yes they even have a music room. They came back with a moveable drum set, a mic, and a giutar.

"Ok well this is a little song we wrote." Seth said. Leah on the drums, Seth on the giutar, and Jake was singing. I've heard him sing before but he wasn't that good. (song: Hells Over Head by Boys Like Girls)

"I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me" Jake sang. He has gotten a little bit better at singing. We clapped but they wanted us to go next. We didn't even know what we could even play.

"Bella we kind of been a band before but the only thing we were missing was a lead singer. Can you do it?" Alice asked. I was shocked I havn't even singed since I was little.

"Yeah Bells is an awesome singer she rocks at it!" Emmett said, so I won a few talent shows that doesn't mean I can still sing.

"What do you guys got for me?" I asked the wooped and wrote down a song they wrote a long time ago. It was pretty good. We got the other things we would need for the song like a keyboard, a bass giutar, and two back up mics. We went back in the living room to set up.

"Ok well here goes nothing." Edward saidand started to play.(Song: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Also since Bella is singing it I had to inprove it)

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find" I sang. I watched as everyone started at me in shock. I laughed and went back towards the music room.

**I hope you liked it! It took a long time to write I will have the next chapter up soon. Ok well REVIEW!!! Also here is the preview for the next chapter.**

' _"Bella?" I asked._

_"Yes Edward?" Bella turned to me._

_"I love you." '_

**No that is not the next chapter....LOL...but really that is like a few chapters away here is the real preview for the next chapter. **

_' "Eddie?" Oh my what is Tanya doing here and why is she calling me Eddie. I hate that name!_

_"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked still not braking away from the kiss._

_"I'm here for the battle of the bands silly. More importantly what are you doing here kissing-'_

**Ha ha I am so mean!! You will have to wait to see who Tanya caught Edward kissing. **

**Love,**

**Lorissa**


	11. Battle, Edward and Tanya, and A Rock?

**Thx for the reviews!! I love them! Ok well thx again! No big news but this is the battle of the bands and you get to find out who Tanya caught Edward kissing. You know you are excited. I had to have Tanya included because I can't let Bella and Edward get to close yet. But it will happen soon but the deadline is really close. If you want Edward and Bella to get together you have to check out my POLL! Ok well hope you enjoy this chapter and if you guys DON'T read and review on my friend's, meagancullen, story you will not get your next update for awhile. Ok well here you go. Oh and by the way I put some of my friends and me on here. By the way don't just stroll down to see who Tanya caught Eward with. Really read to the part please it is not that far down.**

Chapter 9-The Battle of the Bands, Who Tanya Caught Edward With and A Rock?

BPOV

Today was the Battle of the Bands little practice. We were really excited and there was a lot of people who looked like they could be in really good bands. We were waiting for this to start.

"Hello." 6 girls came up to us. The one on the left had short light brown hair, really tall, and really white but not pale etheir. The one next to her was shorter, she had tan skin, and pretty long brown hair with bangs. Next to her was a shorter girl which who could pass for a little kid, she had long black hair with bangs that went across her forehead, really tan skin, and pink braces. The next one was as tall as the second one, she had blond hair that was almost white, and white skin. The next one had dark blond hair, as tall as the other two, and had white skin. The final one had brown hair with bronze and gold highlights also bangs that came across her forehead too, she was a little bit shorter than the first one, she had tan but also white skin and had black glasses. The one with glasses spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Lorissa. This is Jenny," She pointed at the tall one. " this is Christiana," She pointed to the one with long brown hair. " this is Alex," She pointed to the third one." this is Lisa," She pointed to the whitish blond hair girl. "and this is Kyria." She pointed to the other blond.

"Hi I'm Alice. This is Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Alice pointed to each of us as she said our names. She turned back to Lorissa and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. We were just coming up to everyone saying hello and you seem to be our last ones." Lorissa said as she smile. We all got to know each other than. Lorissa was really mixed in between Alice and me because she is really hyper and can be really talkative. But she is also really shy, hates shopping, and she tends to blush a lot. Jenny was really loud and anoying like Emmett but you like her anyways. Christiana was me and Rose mixed because she likes her looks a lot but she is shy. Alex was like Jasper. They both don't talk much but you always know they are there. Lisa is like nobody she is nice but she has nothing really in common with us. Kyria is also like Alex and Jasper. Except the fact that she is just straight out crazy but a good friend. They are all in middle school so they can't do most things we can do but they would do it anyways.

"Ok will the Secerts, also know as the third addition, please come on now?" The host, Bob Marley, called. Wait two groups already went why didn't we hear that?

"That's us. We'll talk to you guys later." Lorissa said while being pulled to the stage by Jenny. When they got on stage they got to setting up. Lorissa was the lead singer, Jenny on the drums, Christiana and Alex on the guitars, Lisa the bass, and Kyria was their manger.

"Ok well this is a little song we wrote and we hope you guys like it." Lorissa said into the mic before singing.(Song: Those Nights by Skillet)

"I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us  
Those nights belong to us

I remember when we used to laugh  
And now i wish those nights would last

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong" She sang. They were really good. Lorissa was standing there in shock that people were cheering but who wouldn't I mean that was amazing. Finally they all left the stage and walked back over to us.**(No I am not that good at singing but this is my story so I can have it what ever I want it to be :P )**

"Guys that was amazing!" Emmett said before grabbing Lorissa into a big bear hug of his.

"Bones.....crushing." Lorissa said breathlessly. Emmett put her down and laughed. Lorissa was there panting. I laughed and went over there to give her a less big hug.

"Good job guys." I said and went to give everyone else hugs. Emmett tried to give everyone else hugs but they just backed away.

"Will the No Names, also know as the fourth addition, please come up here please." Bob said and sighed. He must not be enjoying this to much.

"Well that's us." Alice said. Really we were the No Names. Wow. We went up there and sat up we were going to sing a different song than last night. But Edward had a guitar this time.

"Here is our song." I said into the mic they started to play so I started to sing.(Song: Pain by Jimmy Eat World)

"I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

_[Guitar Bridge]_

I can't let it bother me.

_[Guitar Solo]_

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me." I sang it to the mic. People started to cheer. I was surprised but it felt good inside. We went back down the stage to get a lot of complents. Jake and his band was next. He had a few other people now. They set up and decided what song to play.

"This one is for my girl." Jake said and they started to play. (Song: Who We Are by Lifehouse)

"Live my life around a picture  
Taken when we met  
Spending all of my time  
Chasing your silhouette  
For all we go through  
I don't wanna change you  
It's my mind running in reverse  
Trying not to forget  
Who we were  
Where it's at  
Here we go

And we break and we burn  
And we turn it inside out  
To take it back to the start  
And through the rise and falling apart  
We discover who we are

Struggling with my thoughts  
Change the locks inside my head  
Reading between the lines  
Of what you say, and what you said  
I turn the radio on  
To drown me out  
Driving through the night to nowhere  
Trying to forget  
Who we were  
And where it's at  
Here we go

And we break and we burn  
And we turn it inside out  
To take it back to the start  
And through the rise and falling apart  
We discover who we are

And it's all  
To the wind  
It's all  
In our hands

It's all  
To the wind  
It's all  
In our hands" Jacob sang. He didn't sing it right on key most of the time but it still was ok I guess. Jake came down and walked over to me. He put a arm around my shoulders and smiled. I backed away from him and smacked him as hard I could. Wow, did that feel good. He was about to hit me back when Edward stood in front of me. I smiled because Edward was my protecter. Jacob stormed off and I busted out laughing. Everyone else laughed too. Lorissa and them were really confused but they just shrugged it off.

EPOV

That felt good to protect Bella but really would Jacob hit her? I don't know. I told everyone I had go to the restroom. I sat down next to the bathrooms and just thought. I let my imagination get a hold of me and I started day dreaming about Bella. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her........

"Eddie?" Oh my what is Tanya doing here and why is she calling me Eddie. I hate that name!

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked still not braking away from the kiss.

"I'm here for the battle of the bands silly. More importantly what are you doing here kissing a rock?" Oh brother. I was kissing a rock not Bella. **(HA I bet you all thought it would be Bella. Well no I couldn't do that, Edward is not a cheating type. Also now you know why the title has a rock in it. :P....LOL!)** I put the rock down and looked up to Tanya. I gulped and looked down again. Tanya sat next to me.

"I know you love her." Tanya said sadly. Wait, what love who?

"What?"

"You love Bella silly. I see the way you look at each other. I feel like I'm holding you back from happiness." Tanya sighed. Was I in love with Bella? Wait, what happened to the Tanya I knew in Forks.

"Edward......I'm breaking up with you." Tanya said. She stood up and took off as fast as her feet could take her. **(Bet you didn't see that coming) **I was shocked Tanya really broke up with me. Wow.

I went back to everyone. They were all confused why I was really strange but they didn't bother to ask. They were about to ask when Tanya's group got called up to the stage. There was Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Lauran and two other girls, that I didn't know, went up stage while John went in back. They were wearing the outfits just like the ones in the music video.

"This is a song we heard last night on the radio." Tanya said trying to make her voice sexy. (Song: When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls)

"

[Intro, x2]  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name

[Verse 1]  
Now I've got a confession hahaha  
When I was young I wanted attention hahaha  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything hahaha  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me hahahaha

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it

[Verse 2]  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

[Bridge]  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People on me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh

[Verse]  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

[Chorus]  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2]  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it" They sang with ear microphones. They used as many moves from the video as they could. I think they were just being straight out stupid but most people liked it.

"Ok well that is it for the day. We will see you all tomorrow at the real battle." Bob, the host, said and left.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

NEXT DAY AT THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS....

"Can you belive this we are at the battle!" Alice squealed.

"Yup and we are next." Bella said in a calmer voice.

"Edward are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Huh...yeah I just have a lot on my mind." Yeah Bella.

"Ok dude." Thank goodness he was not like his girlfriend. Speaking of the devil she came bursting though the door scearming.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN? HUH! WHY? EDWARD TELL ME WHY!" Alice screamed at me.

"About what Alice?"

"ABOUT WHAT? ABOUT WHAT? DON'T YOU GIVE ME ABOUT WHAT! ABOUT TANYA EDWARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU?!? HUH EDWARD? TELL ME WHY!" Alice yelled at me again. Oh that about what.

"I was caught kisSING SOMETHING ELSE OK!" I started out smooth but I ended up yelling too.

"Why do you say something else?" Alice asked. How was I going to tell her I got caught kissing a rock?

"Nothing Alice." She got pissed.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU KISS?!?" Alice yelled again.

"A ROCK OK! A ROCK!" Alice and Jasper busted out laughing.

"Why...did...you...kiss...a...rock....Edward?" Jasper asked between laughs.

"becauseIwasimagingitwasbella." I said really fast luckly they didn't catch it but Bella did. Wait hold on a second. How long was Bella in the room?

"What?" Bella asked. Alice and Jasper turned around to see Bella standing there with a hand over her mouth.

"Goodbye." Jasper said and he pulled Alice with him out the door.

"Bella I can explain." I practcly begged her.

"Edward we have to go on stage now." Bella said and turned andran out the door.

**Sorry I know you wanted Edward to kiss Bella but did you like it?? Did you??? I hope you did. Yes Edward kissed a rock. Haha that is funny. The rest of the battle of the band things will in the next chapter. Here is a preview for the next chapter.**

_' "Edward?" I was scared where was he. We haven't ssen him since the Battle of the Bands. I hope he was ok. "EDWARD!" I yelled._

_"Bella." I heard a whisper. I turned around to find Edward sitting there with-'_

**Ohh....I know I am mean but the next chapter should be really good so wait till it comes. I will start it now but it won't be up for awhile because it will be my longest chapter yet. Remeber REVIEW! Also if you really want the next chapter check out meagancullen's and edward-lover-12-twilight's storys and you will get your update as fast as I can wirte that chapter. Also this is so far (but not for long) my longest chapter.**

**Peace out,**

**LORISSA!**


	12. Battle PART 2 and Where is Edward?

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys. You have been so nice to review and I don't update in like forever. I wasn't going to update till summer which is two weeks away for me. But I am baby sitting tonight so I said what the hay. I can not tell you guys why it took me so long to update but I will tell you family problems and I was trying to get my other story started. So sorry and I hope you will forgive me. But I understand if you don't. Also another reason why is stupid WRITERS BLOCK. I was sooo confused but I gave myself some good advice. So here is your chapter and I know you guys have wait really long for it so here it is. **

Chapter 10-Battle of the Bands Part 2 and Where is Edward?

EPOV

"Edward, time to go on stage." Bella said. She turned and ran out the door as fast as her legs could take her. I felt bad. How could I do that? I went out the door to find Alice and Jasper with very coufused faces. I gave them a 'I'll tell you later' look but I knew I wasn't going to tell them anything because I didn't understand anything ethier. We went up stage. I got my guitar and waited till the curtains opened. Finally they did and we all went to our spots.

"We are going to play Broken by Lifehouse." Bella said into the microphone.

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you" She sang perfectly into the mic. She blushed when everyone clapped and cheered. The host came and told us to leave. How rude.

"Thanks No Names," He chuckled then truned to Lorissa's group. "Will the Secerts please come up?" They came up and got into postion.

"This is a little song we wrote and it is so much fun to sing." Lorissa told everyone then they started to play. (Song: I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan)

"I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight" She sang. She blushed and looked down then ran off the stage.

_Leave and leave NOW!_ For some reason that saying went through my head. Then just then I saw _her_.

BPOV

OOOoooOOOoooAFTER BATTLE OF THE BANDSoooOOOoooOOO

Nobody has seen him yet. Where was he? Was he okay? _EDWARD!_ My mind screamed expecting me to say it out loud. I took off into the woods because I know he would likely go into the there. I digged deep into the woods till I had to stop for a quick breath.

"Edward?" I was scared where was he. We haven't seen him since the Battle of the Bands. I hope he was ok. "EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Bella." I heard a whisper. I turned around to find Edward sitting there with his hands in his hair, elbow on his knees, and sitting cross legged on a huge rock. **(You guys thought there was someone with him. GOL!)**

"Edward!" I threw myself at him hugging him. He sighed and hugged me back. "Why did you leave?" I asked him when we broke apart.

"Uh-ummm..."He stopped to think. He never finished just looking at my face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You answer me right now!" I yelled at him. He flinched and sigh.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you ever use my full name again. And I do not have to tell you if I do not want to." I gasped. What?

"What?"

"I said I do not have to tell you if I don't want to. What is it?" He asked I nodded to behind him. He turned his head and looked shocked. There was a girl with orange flam hair, blue eyes, pale skin, nice body, and a pretty but evil face.

"Victoria what do you want?" Who the hell is Victoria? This girl. Right there who looks like she is going to atack me for being so close to Edward.

"Why is she touching you Edward?" She spat out.

"Victoria we aren't together anymore you need to stop being so jealous." Edward told her.

"But Eddie-" Edward, or shall I say Eddie, cut her off.

"My name is not Eddie it is Edward and NO buts." He said between his teeth.

"Fine." She stormed off into the forest.

"Edward-"

"She is one of my few ex's. She has been jealous of every girl that comes around me. EVEN MY OWN SISTER!" He exclamied. I just stared at him so confused.

"Bella I don't care about her like how I used to think about her. I actually-" I interrupted.

"Why did you come here and you are going to tell me!" I demanded not caring what hewas going to say.

"Fine. Victoria was at The Battle of the Bands, so I took off not wanting her to see me. But when I got to the woods she saw me so she came over to me, so I took off into the woods. I ran and ran as fast as I could but then I remembered she was not a fast runner so I stopped to sit down. I guess I stayed like that for a since you found me. So that is it motly." He looked at me.

"Wow." I breathed "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Yeah I guess we better get back because they all must be worried sick by now. He looked at his watched and sighed.

"What time is it?"

"6:23 pm." Wow we stayed out here for awhile because I remember I left the stage at 4 o'clock.

"Well let's get back then." We walked back to town.

oooOOOoooBACK AT HOMEoooOOOooo

We walked into the guest house and ploped down on the couch.

"Wow." We all breathed at the same time. We laughed and then sighed. Today was crazy.

"Today was crazy." Emmett can read minds?

"Tell me about it." Rosalie said then sighed again.

"I just want to scream. Don't ask me why." I had this urge to scream so bad. They all turned to look at me with confused expressions. "Your faces count as asking too." They all turned away.

"Whatever so what do you want to do now?" Alice asked. Wait we don;t we leave tomorrow?

"We could go pack." I said.

"Oh yeah we leave tomorrow." Alice said. She muttered 'Shit.' under her breath.

"Shit." Rosalie said out loud. I laughed while everyone looked at me. I just shugged and went into the girl's room. I packed all my things then just sat on the bed to think. Wow today was werid. WAIT! What was Edward going to say when he was saying 'I actually' before I cut him off. He was telling me that he doesn't like Victoria but what does that mean.

"EDWARD!" I called for him. He came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What were going going to say before I intrrupted?"

"When?" He look confused.

"When you were like 'I actually'." I told him. He stiffened up.

"Umm..." He stopped.

"Edward." I warned.

"Fine. I was going to say that I actually like someone and it is not Tanya or Victoria. Someone that is sweet, caring, and just...perfect" He explained and sighed. "To bad she doesn't even look like she even likes me." I hated him telling me that he liked someone who was not me. But I had to give him advice.

"Well just tell her how you feel. You never know she could be hiding those feelings from you." And with that I left the room.

oooOOOoooBACK IN FORKSoooOOOooo

Finally we were back in Forks and it was Thursday. The good thing no more drama...I think. Bad thing back to school. I got dressed in a plain blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. I threw my hair up into a mesy ponytail.

I walked down the stairs hoping that Charlie wasn't so I could skip breakfeast. Luckly he left and that meant it was me and Emmett. Emmett knew I wasn't in the mood to cook so he made some cereal. Coco Puffs.

"Morning Em." I said in a very unhappy voice.

"Morning Izzy." What? Izzy? Where did that come from?

"Izzy?" I asked.

"You don't like it? I just thought a brother could give his lil sis a nickname."

"Oh." I dropped it.

"Well we better head off to school." With that we took off to gossip centeral.

**I know it should have been longer but this is as long as it is going to be today. The updates may, may not take awhile. We will see. Well like always REVIEW! Please if I get over 10 reviews I will update faster than I have planned. If I get over 15 I will update a 5,000 words chapter as the next chapter and it will not take forever. So like I said review and those things might happen.**

**Lorissa**


	13. Schook aka Gossip Central

****

I decided to write! Plus my internet is not working at the moment.... :D. You know your excited. :). Ok well thxs for reviewing you guys rock! Also check out Singer No More by Crazy-Silly-Awesome please. I am helping my friend write the story and we really need reviews!

Ok well just to let you know this story will end around the 20th-25th chapter so we shall see. :).

Well here is what you really wanted.

Chapter 11-Schook aka Gossip Central

BPOV

I got out of the Jeep to met Edward. Him and I walked, silently, over to where everyone else was. Alice was getting chashed by Emmett. She ran around us then hide behind me. I looked at Emmett and he looked embaressed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked looked at me.

"Alice brought a water bottle to school and took a drink but she spilt it on my pants! So now it looks like I peed my pants!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed at my brother's embarssent. "Don't laugh Bella or I will tell everyone about thoses dreams you have been having about a little someone." Emmett threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope." I said making the 'p' pop. He laughed and headed for the school nurse. I turned to Alice who was laughing her head off and Edward who looked very confused.

"He knows about the dreams too?" Alice asked trying to calm herself down. I sighed and nodded?

"What dreams?" Edward asked. I looked at Alice, who started a whole new fit of laughter, and sighed, again.

"I got to go." I said walking towards my first class.

O===""""""""""""")-- At Lunch O===""""""""""""")--

I walked over to the lunch line. Emmett was standing in front of me. I noticed he got some new pants. I giggled and got a pizza and some lemonade.

"Hey Bella." I heard a hyper excited vocie from behind me. Hummm...I wonder who that could be.

"Hello Alice." She giggled and got her lunch. I walked over to the table Emmett was sitting at.

"Hey new girl!" A boy from another table called. He had blond hair, a baby cute face, and blue eyes. He started to come over to me but Edward put his arm around my shoulders. The boy looked at me, sighed, and walked away. Edward took his arm away.

"That's Mike Newton, the school player." Edward explained. I sat down and ate silently. I looked around till I saw a girl sitting by herself. She had brown hair that went to her shoulder, some blue highlights, bangs that went to the left side of her forehead, glasses, muddy brown eyes with a tint of green, tan skin and a beautiful heart-shaped face. She was reading _A Tree Grows In Brooklyn_ while eating her lunch. I got up to throw away my lunch.

Once my lunch met the trash can I made my way over to the girl. I walked up and sat down next to her.

She sighed. Without looking up she spoke up, "What the new girl going to pick on me too?"

"'No." She looked up. "I came over here to see if you wanted some company." She smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yes." She could tell I spoke with honesty.

"My names Monique." Monique smiled.

"Isabella, but I like Bella."

"Well nice to meet you Bella. Wait aren't you Emmett Swan's little sister?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Yes...why?"

"It's nothing." Then I thought of what she first said to me. '_What the new girl going to pick on me too?'_

"Does Emmett pick on you?" She didn't met my eyes.

"He's not the only one...I think you and Angela are the only ones who hasn't." I was furious!

"I'll be right back."

"Wait Bella n-" I cut her off.

"I have to just talk to them. Okay?" She nodded, knowing she lost.

I walked to the door and went out. I saw Emmett and everyone by the gym. I stormed over to them.

"Just tell me why before I get even more pissed off." I spoke between my teeth. They look confused. "Why do you pick on Monique?! What has she done to you?!" They look scared.

"Bella just calm down." Edward tried but I glared at him. He backed up a little bit.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I met a nice girl and I find out my friends are pick on her! Just tell me why?!" They looked shocked.

"You talked to her?" Rosalie asked. I nodded, they gasped.

"I answered your question now someone answer mine!"

"Bella she is a nerd. We are pouplar. Now if you are going to be talking to the girl well...we have no choose but to not talk to you." My own flesh and blood spoke up. How could Emmett say that?

"Well then consider this your last time talking to me!" They stared at me in shock as I turned around and headed back to Monique. When she saw me she sighed and got up.

"You said you were going to talk not yell." Monique said with a sad vocie.

"Hey I stick up for my friends." I held out my arm. She smiled and linked arms with me. When we went by Emmett and them I just smiled a bigger smile at their shocked faces. We headed for biology. Turns out we have all the same classes. I just got a great idea.

"Hey Monique I have an awesome idea!" I said excitedly as we walked into class. We hung up our coats.

"What would that be?" She laughed.

"Well can you come over to my house after school today?" She pulled out her iPhone started to text someone. We got to my table that I share with Edward. Her phone vibrated and she smiled.

"My mom said it was fine. I'm guess that wasn't your awesome plan was it?" I shock my head. She giggled and walked over to her desk, that she shared with Angela.

"Um...hi." A musical voice came from behind me. I just ignored him and started drawling on my folder. Edward sighed and sat down.

We didn't talk all period. I was too mad at him so I paid attention even though I knew it all. I mean come on the water cycle? I learned that in 6th grade. I snickered and walked over to Monique. We got on our coats and headed for gym silently. We sat down on the bleachers.

"Hello class how are you guys today?" Some 'booed', some scream 'bad, and some just groaned. Monique and I groaned.

"Well you guys are going to have a worst day then. It's mile day!" Everyone, besides me, booed. I loved to run. It was one of my passions.

"Come on couch!" A guy yelled.

"You got to be kidding me!" Another boy exclaimed.

"No way am I running a mile!" A girl, who I am guessing as a cheerleader by her voice, screamed.

"Come on guys! At least new girl here didn't compain." He mummbled the last part but everyone still heard it. I just sighed and got up.

"How bad is it?" I asked everyone.

"Well it's not that bad just very exhausting." A girl said.

"Well if it is not that bad why are you all complaining?"

"Like she said exhausting!" A boy said very loudly.

"Well yeah it is exhausting! What do you expect to go running but not get tired?" They all shock thier heads. "Also it is exhausting to walk the mile too. So ethier way you are going to tired." They all sighed and got up. We headed for the football field. We started running.

When we finished the couch told me thank you and that we could leave early. Monique and I walked to the parking lot. Then I remembered I have no ride. Monique saw me looking around. She sighed and headed for her car. It was a 2007 green Eclipse. I gasped and started to admire it. I loved Eclipses!

"People pick on you when you have this car?" She sighed.

"My dad gave me this yesterday so no one knows about it yet." I nodded. She unlocked the door and told me to get in.

"Can I ever drive it?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I did a little happy dance in my seat. She laughed more and stared it up.

When we got to my house no one was home yet. Perfect.

"Come on!" I said grabbing her hand pulling her up to my room. Even though I hate them I am so giving her a makeover.

"No!" She yelled.

"You don't even know my plan yet."

"You are planning to give me a makeover. I can tell by your face." Wow she is good. I gave her my famous puppy dog face. She sighed and knew that I won. I grabbed her hand and put her in my chair. I put her hair up to do her makeup. I sighed and went to my closet first. I didn't know what to put on till I had an outfit for her.

"What sizes do you wear?" I asked her. She told me her sizes. She had all the same sizes as me. Good. I picked out a plain black shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, scribble kick airwalk shoes, a black and blue scarf, neon blue shocks, and a black braclet. It would look good on her. I walked out of my closet and went over to her. I put the clothes on my bed and stood next to her. I put some elcteric bule eyeshadow, some light blush, light red lipstick, and some mascara. She already looked like a new person. I smiled and went to her hair. I got my curling iron and curled the ends of her hair. I curled some peices all the way and her bangs.

I handed her the clothes and pointed to my bathroom. She sighed and went in. I waited for her to come out. When she did I took her glasses and snaped them in half.

"Bella!" I shock my head.

"You didn't need them." She sighed and shocked her head. I could tell they were just plain lenses. "So how do you like?"

"I have to addmit I do look pretty hot." She was right she did. I heard a door shut. Emmett and them are home.

"Who's Eclipse is that's?!" I heard Rosalie yell. I giggled and told Monique my next plan. We went out of my roon over to the stairs.

"Bella who's Eclipse is that?" Emmett aked me as we walked down stairs.

"A friend's and only my friends are alowed to call me Bella." I went in the kitchen. Monique hidding behind my back.

"Bella who is that behind you?" Alice said looking at Monique. I laughed.

"Monique and like I said only friend's are alowed to call me Bella."

"Then what do we call you?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella."

"No way that is Monique. Monique is a nerd!" Rosalie said. "This girl is clearly not a nerd."

"Humm...a little something called a makeover." Monique and I laughed. We got some chips and went back up to my room.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She walk to my movies and picked one.

"John Tucker Must Die!" She squealed. I laughed and put on the movie. I loved this moive it was so funny.

When the movie finished we got up and went down stairs. Everyone was watching a movie in the living room. They were watching Saw. That was my favorite movie but we were no longer friends so I can't hang out with them.

EPOV

We watched as Bella and Monique went in the kitchen. Man Emmett's plan didn't work. Playing Bella's favorite movie to get her to hang out with us failed.

"Bella we need to talk." Emmett said going to the kitchen. We followed him. I needed Bella to hang out with us again. When she is gone my heart feels all empty. I am falling for her...and falling hard.

"No Emmett we did talk remember." Bella is so stubborn.

"Bella pl-" She cut him off.

"No Emmett! You guys choose that side! Don't call Bella again! It is Isabella to you guys! I don't care if you guys thought what you guys did was wrong! You guys still choose that side! Goodbye!" She grabbed Monique's hand and pulled her upstairs. Alice and Rosalie started crying. Emmett and Jazz looked hurt. I bet I looked like i was going to cry.

BPOV

How could they do such a thing and expect me to forgive them that easily?

"I'm so sorry Monique that you had to hear me fight with my brother." She sighed.

"Bella I forgive them and I think you should too." I looked up at her in shock.

"How could you forgive them that easily?" I was so confused.

"Well I took a great friend from them and now they are down stairs hurt." Monique was too caring.

"Momo you are too caring."

"Momo?"

"Yeah your new nickname." She laughed.

"Thanks Bells." I smiled. I gave her a hug. We just sat there and talked.

Her phone started rigning

Miss Invisible by Marie Digby.

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her her name

I sighed and she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll change it now." I smiled.

"Hello? Uh...okay. Okay mom. Yeah yeah. Ok I'll be home soon." She hung up her phone. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to the door before she turned around. "Uh...do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I nodded she smiled and left. I fell back on my bed and sighed. What a day? With that I fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey B-Isabella!" Someone yelled jumping on me. I pushed that person off me and got up.

"Gosh Isabella I know we aren't friends but you could be a little nicer." Alice said looking like she was going to cry. Wow. Did I really hurt them that much? I sighed and went down stairs. Everyone looked at me with sad faces. I just sighed and shock my head. I went into the kitchen to make some dinner. I made ice tea, hambugers, and got some chips. I made me one and went up to my room avoiding everyone's faces.

I ate and fell into dreamless sleep. Or so I hoped.

__

"Bella!" Monique yelled. We were being chased by something. I couldn't make it out. The thing jumped and landed in front of us. It was a wolf. Not just any wolf but a big huge wolf. It had redish brownish shaggy hair.

"Edward!" I scearmed. Edward jumped in front of us. He jumped on the wolf's back and tried to get it away from us. The wolf jumped and Edward fell off. I screamed as it launched for us. Monique was perfectly still. Emmett came out of the forest. He was paler than before, had topaz eyes, and was gilttering from the light. He attacked the wolf. It let out a cry of pain and limped away.

I looked for Edward but I couldn't find him. I looked at Emmett and it looked like he was crying with no tears. I looked at Monique. She was crying.

"Where is he?" They didn't look at me. "Where is he?!" They just looked away. "Damn it tell me where he is!" Monique spoke.

"He's gone Bella." I cried till I couldn't cry no more. I knew it. I was falling for Edward Anthony Cullen...and falling hard.

I woke up sweating hard. I knew it now. I was falling for Edward Anthony Cullen...and falling hard.

****

I hope you liked it! I am like in a writing mood so I might update my other story...I'll think about it. :). Well I think you know what to do. Ok well the poll is for both my storys. The one who wins is for this story and the one that loses is for my other so check it out please. Well REVIEW! Please. Also remember check out Singer No More by Crazy-Silly-Awesome. I am helping her write the story.

Lorissa

P.S. Please press that botton below!

P.S.S. It is just right there not that hard to find.

P.S.S.S. It says Review This Story/Chapter!

P.S.S.S.S. I beg you just press it.

P.S.S.S.S.S. You know you want to.


	14. New People, Cars, and Forgive One

**I really want to write right now. I don't know why. So since I got reviews I am going to update this story. Okay well I don't know for sure yet but I really want to write another story. I know I can keep up with my updates. So I may...I'm thinking about it still. **

**This chapter is for my friend, Deeshiaha. I know Deeshiaha is a person in my other story but she is going to be in this story, too, because she fits a good part in this story. I also want to thank maddyy, meagancullen, Esme A. Cullen, Samirabws, vanzdaprincez, and KaitlynLucilleHouston for reviewing the last chapter. Also everyone who has been adding me to their author alert, story alert, story favorite, and author favorite. I am glad you guys are reading this. **

**Also before your chapter I want to thank really Samirabws for being my 50th reviewer. Hopefully we can get to 100. That is my goal but I don't know how long that will be. I would thank the 50th person to add me to their story alert and story favorite but there are too many I don't remember who that was. Anyhow thank you guys for voting but my poll has been closed. This story: Edward and Bella get together is chapter 15. My other story: Edward and Bella get together in chapter 14. Thank you for voting. Ok well here is the real reason you clicked on here for. **

Chapter 12-New People, Cars, and Forgive One

BPOV

I went to my closet. Today was Friday. That is a good thing but also a very bad thing. The good thing is it is the end of the week. The bad thing is it is the almost the weekend and everyone was spending the night at my house this weekend. I silently cursed and picked out my clothes for today. I grabbed a yellow shirt with silver roses at the bottom, dark washed flair pants, and my yellow converse. To go with the yellow I picked my yellow hoop earrings, green and yellow flower necklace, and my orange, yellow, and green braclet. I was really yellow today. I giggled and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower. I got out and wrabbed a towel around me. When I was fully dressed I decided to do my hair. I grabbed my straightener and straightened my hair.

I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty hot. I smiled and headed for down stairs. I made _me_ some bacon and egges. I ate it all so when Emmett came down stairs he will have to make his own breakfeast. I know I am being mean but I would probably would do this to him anyways. I left everything out to know that I am still mad at him. I went into the living room. I out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. When I heard loud feet on the stairs I knew it was Emmett because Charlie already left for work.

I saw him sniff the air and smile. He walked over to the stove and groaned. I laughed silently, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did. Emmett came into the living room and sighed. He sat down on the other side of the couch and turned on the TV. I just turned my attention back to my book. I heard tires coming down the road and stop in front of my house. Monique is here. Emmett looked outside and gasped.

"Monique owns the Eclipse?" Emmett asked looking at me. I gave him a 'duh' look and gabbed my backpack. I ran to the door before Momo even had time to knock. I looked over her clothes to see if they were acceptable. She had a neon blue peace sign shirt, dark washed skinny jeans, and my scribble kick airwalks. Her accessories were a blue and a black bracelet and a 'M' with a heart in the background necklace. I nodded in approval. She sighed and smiled. We ran to her car because we didn't want to get soaked. Normally I wouldn't care but I had my hair done and had good clothes on.

When we got in the car I noticed the song that was playing. I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. **(Yes Meagan that is one of my favorite songs...also that song is currently playing on my play list) **I started to sing along.

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight" When the song finished we were at school. Momo turned and smiled at me.

"Bella, you are a really great singer." She said before she got out.

"No, I am not." I said before I got out. Thank goodness a guy came up to her before she heard me. He had short brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and looked just like Monique but he was hot. Not as hot as Edward but still hot. He was wearing a black jacket, dark washed pants, and black shoes.

"Monique, where have you been? You are suppost to meet me here every moring. Whoa! What happened to you?" The boy said in a very brotherly voice.

"Ben, don't have a fit. I went to go pick up my friend-" The boy, known as Ben, cut in.

"Friend! You have friend! Prove it." She told him to follow her. They came around till they got to me. I looked at them.

"Ben, this is my new friend." He looked me up in down. Not in a werid way though.

"Hello. I'm Ben, Monique's twin." So that's why they look so much alike. He held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Hi. I'm Bella, Monique's new friend." I said shaking his hand. He looked shocked. He turned to looked at Monique.

"Okay, I believe that you got a new friend. Hey, you still coming to the meet today?" She nodded. Ben left with out another word. I looked at Momo. She was looking at me shocked.

"So now you know my brother. We are both shocked that you actually spoke to him."

"Why?"

"Hello! Oh wait, you are new here. You see my brother has been known to be one of 'bad asses' of the school. Everyone, besides me and his friends, ignore him. So we are really shocked that you talk to him." Why did Momo do air quotes over bad asses?

"Why did you do air quotes?" I asked.

"Because all those things are rumors. My brother and his friends have never been to jail, they don't do durgs, and have only talked to one cop, my uncle, John."

"That all makes sense." The bell rang so we walked to Government. Edward was in the back sitting right next to my spot. So was Alice. I looked away from them before they catch me looking at them. We went over to the back. I sat on the side of Momo while she sat besides Edward. The hour was a free hour so Momo and I talked about so much stuff.

We were talking about her and her brother's band when she got a idea.

"Hey Bella, would you like to come?" I nodded. I got an idea also.

"Hey Momo, how would you like to spend the night at my house this weekend?" She sighed.

"I am only allowed to go to sleepovers if my brother is invited. I know my mom is so unfair rig-" I cut in.

"Your brother and his friends can come too. My _brother's friends_ will be staying th night all weekend so my dad will be okay with more people. As long as we stay is the basement or living room." She smiled and took out her phone. She started texting a lot of people really fast. I waited till she spoke up.

"Well I texted my mom. She said it was fine. I also texted Ben, Frankie, Kyle, Ethan, and Deeshiaha and they said it was cool."

"Who are Frankie, Kyle, Ethan, and Deeshiaha?"

"Oh yeah! They are Ben's bad ass friends." We laughed. Edward and Alice came over to us.

"What?" I asked them as they stood in front of us. Alice and Edward silently fought over something. "Save it. I know you guys are going to apologize. I forgive you," They were going to say something "But I am still not talking to you." They sighed and walked back over to their desks. I looked at Monique. She smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled and the bell rang. We headed for our next class.

AT LUNCH

We walked into the cafeteria. When we got our lunch I remembered Momo sits alone.

"Momo, do you sit with your brother's friends?" I asked after we paid for our lunchs.

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Well you were sitting by yourself yesterday and-" I was cut off.

"Bella, they ditched."

"Yeah, they are so not bad asses." She laughed and sat down. "They went to a concert in Seattle." Before I could respond three boys, Ben, and a girl came up to our table. They stood as they looked at me

"Hey guys." Momo said to them.

"Guys, this is Bella, friend of Monique." They gasped.

"Bella's house is the house the sleepover I texted you guys about."

"Oh well I'm Ethan, this is Frankie, Kyle, and Deeshiaha. You know Ben." A boy said. I looked at them better. Frankie had black hair, bluish greenish eyes, pale skin, and had a tattoo on his neck. He was wearing a biker black jacket, a red and black shirt, dark wash jeans, and black converse. Kyle has blond hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, a piercing on his lip, and a tattoo on his arm. He had on a black shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. Ethan had a black hair the style of a mohawk with pink tips, green eyes, pale skin, and a piercing on his lip too. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and D&G black shoes. Deeshiaha had long black hair with red highlights at the top, muddy brown eyes, pale skin, and braces. She had a skull black jacket, blue pants, and black DC shoes. They finally sat down

"Wait! Bella as in Bella Sawn?" I nodded while they gasped, again. "As in Emmett Swan's little sister?" I nodded.

"Wow. When you have a brother like that you are hanging out with us?" Deeshiaha asked, which sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well, we kind of got into a fight." She shock her head.

"So the only reason you are hanging out with us is because your brother had a little fight with you." Deeshiaha said. I was about to talk back but Monique did for me.

"Deeshiaha, Bella fought with Emmett and his friends about them picking on me. They told her if she choose me she can not talk to them. Bella, choose me over her friends. So don't back talk her." Deeshiaha look back taken.

"Sorry. I'm just not really used to having new friends."

"It's fine." We all were really silent after that. Emmett came over here, with an angry expression on his face.

"Isabella," He remembered, "we really need to talk." He said eyeing everyone at the table. I sighed and got up. I heard Deeshiaha whisper, "So much for not talking to her." and Momo say, "Shut it Deeshiaha." We got outside where Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing. I sighed, again, and walked over to them.

"Be-Isabella, we really need to talk about the people you are hanging out with." Edward said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"I know everything about them!" They look shocked.

"And you are still hanging out with them!" Rose yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Emmett looked super angry.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are to never speak to them again!" Emmett yelled at me. I smiled at him.

"Just watch me." I turned on my heal and walked away from their shocked faces. When I got into the cafeteria I was attacked by hugs. They let me go and smiled.

"Yo Bells, you are awesome!" Frankie said. I laughed and smiled.

"Really Bells, that was awesome how you stood up for us!'' Deeshiaha said.

"Thanks Frankie and Shiaha." Deeshiaha looked at me.

"Shiaha?" I laughed.

"Yeah, your new nickname! You like?" She laughed and nodded. Momo looked at me.

"So are you going to give us all nicknames now?" She asked.

"Sure...Frankie..." I looked closer at him and the band The Fray popped into my mine. "Frankie will be Fray. Kyle is Kye. Ethan...Eth. Deeshiaha is Shiaha or Shy. Monique is Momo. Ben well....just Ben." They smiled at their new nicknames.

"I like it. Fray." Frankie said. I laughed. We walked back over to our table and ate the rest of our lunch. When we finished me and Momo walked to biology. When we got my desk Edward wasn't there.

"Hey Momo, what time are you going to pick me up tonight?" She thought for a second.

"I'll come over early so we can get ready together. Can I borrow something of yours?" I nodded. She smiled.

"Oh! Hey what are we suppost to wear?" I asked.

"Something nice, but party like. Like a dress, but it has to be something a we would wear to a party." I nodded knowing the perfect dresses we could wear. They were exactly the same but I loved them! I was going to be really yellow today and Momo will be really blue today.

"Great! I got the perfect dresses!" She smiled and looked towards the door. She went over to her desk with out another word. I heard the chair next to me move. I sighed suddenly found my folder very interesting.

"B-Isabella, Emmett is very angry with you." Edward said. I turned to him.

"I know Edward. I want to tell him I forgive him but when he is controling my life like that I can't fogive him. They are not what you guys think. Shiaha, Fray, Eth, Ben, Kye, and Momo are really nice people to be with if you take the time to get to know them." He looked really understanding.

"Then let me take the time to get to know them." Him and I smiled at each other.

"I talk with them about it then. Also call me, Bella." He smiled wider. Mr. Banner came in the classroom than. Like I cared. Edward and I talked all period. Momo met me at the door with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" She smiled at me.

"You and Edward are so in love!" She squealed. I stopped dead tracks.

"No, we are not." I protested. I did love him but he doesn't love me.

"Bella, I really need to teach you how to lie." I laughed.

"Fine. You win. I am totally and uncontrolably in love with Edward Cullen." I addmited, while she did a little happy dance.

"I knew it!" I laughed and we headed for gym.

AFTER GYM

We were walking towards Momo's car when Edward jumped in front of us.

"Bella, you better hurry and get to Monique's car. Emmett is coming!" I turned around to see Emmett storming over here.

"Here Bella, are the keys. You are a faster runner than me. Go!" Momo shoved me her keys. I ran to her car and jumped in. I started it up and drove over to Momo and Edward.

"Get in!" I yelled at them. They got in the car. We took off. "Momo, where is you house at. Emmett needs a few hours to calm down before I go talk to him." She told me so I drove. When we got there it was a mansion. I had the same reaction to her house like I did Edward's. There was two motorcycles, one black Mercedes Benz, a red Muscle Car, a black Dodge Viper, and a black 1970 Dodge Charger. I jumped out to admire the cars. My favorite car is a Eclipse but I never thought I would actually see a 1970 Dodge Charger! I loved them after I saw one in Fast And Furious. That is also where I fell in love with Eclipses but still.

"Who own's this?!" I asked, more like screamed. I heard a laugh.

"Wow! Bella sure likes her cars." Someone said. I turned to see Shiaha, Fray, Kye, Eth, and Ben standing there by Edward and Momo.

"Yes, I do. Now who owns this 1970 Dodge Charger?!"

"I do." Said a voice coming by the house. There stood a girl about sixteen. She had brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and looked like Momo and Ben. She was wearing a gray and white blouse, light blue jeans, and some black converse.

"Oh! Bella this is my little sister, Maria. Maria this is my friend, Bella." Maria came up to me but keep her distance.

"Sorry. I don't want to get you sick." So that is why I haven't seen her at school.

"Maria, you should really get back inside." Ben said.

"Ben, don't be such a party popper." Maria said.

"Yeah some party." Shiaha said. Maria laughed.

"Monique, mom wants you to tell me if I am hot." Momo went up to her and put her hand across her forehead.

"No, you feel fine." Maira ran inside.

"I told you mom!" Maria yelled from inside. A softer voice came next.

"Fine, you can go the band thing but you better be staying the night with your sister." Momo looked at me. I gave her a 'It's fine' look. She nodded and went inside her house.

**Okay well it is like 5:00 am. I am not even I tired. Okay maybe a little bit but I am not going to sleep. If there are alot of mistakes remember it is 5:00 am here. Well I am going to get off my laptop now and watch some TV. **

**Review please. Okay well in a hour I am going to go jump on my brother because he has school unlike me. I miss school though. Okay well my eyes hurt from writing. I am going to watch some TV now. REVIEW! Please do review. **

**Lorissa**

**P.S. Really do review. **

**P.S.S. Please.**

**P.S.S.S. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**P.S.S.S.S. PLEASE?**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. Okay well now I want to watch some TV so bye bye. **


	15. Getting Ready and Used Your Tampon

**Thank you guys sooooo much! I love the reviews! Well since you guys were sooo awesome to review I am going to be sooo awesome to update. :D. **

**Well this chapter is for im edwards bella. Your review made my day. Thanks for being soo awesome. **

**Okay well I have a question for you guys. Are you guys as shocked as me? The reason I am shocked is how I got this far. I can't believe that we are already at chapter 13! That is a shocker for me. I never expected to get this far. But you want to know the good part about that? The good part is 2 more chapters till Edward and Bella get together! You guys know your excited. :D. Ok well now I have to go and you have to read your guy's chapter.**

**Also before I go I will put the girls's party outfits on my profile so I don't have to go into details. Also the site that I give you, some people that aren't in this chapter will be in the next one. I hope you dudes enjoy! This story sure has some twists alright. Also by the way Bella has a lot of clothes just to let you know. Also don't ask why I put one little part in the title.**

_Chapter 13-Getting Ready For The Party And I Used Your Tampon._

_BPOP_

We got into Momo's car so she can take us home. When we were all buckled up, Edward spoke.

"Thank you for inviting me to that party." He said to Momo.

"Your welcome. Bella, would you like to invited everyone else or not?" I thought for a moment.

"Well let's invite everyone but let's see how Emmett is before we invited him." She nodded and left for my house. We made small talk on the way there.

When we got my house the curtin pulled up a little bit. I could still see Alice's face though. I sighed and got out of the car into the pouring rain. Even though I was wearing nice clothes I didn't want to rush into being yelled at. Looks like Edward and Momo were doing the same thing. When we got to the door. We took a big breath and opened the door. There stood angry Emmett, concerned Rosalie, worried Jasper, and happy Alice.

"Uh hello." I said taking off my jacket.

"Isabella Marie Sawn." Emmett said. Damn it, he is still furious.

"Uh yeah." I said nervously.

"I'm won't be mad, as long as you tell me where you have been." I sighed.

"I was at Monique's house." He sighed, too.

"Okay. You can be friends with them," I smiled. "as long as you follow a few rules." My smiled disappered.

"What rules?" Rosalie asked.

"If you go to any partys one of us have to go, too. No getting into trouble. You always have to be home at curfew. Well, those are all I can think of right now. Do you understand missy?" I laughed and nodded.

"Now who wants to go to a party?" Emmett laughed, Alice sqealed, Jasper looked even more worried, Rosalie was running upstairs, Edward looked amused, and Momo looked like she was going to join Rose running up stairs.

"Come on girls we have to go get dressed." Rose called from the top of the stairs. I laughed, but followed.

"Wait maybe we should call Deeshiaha and Maria." I said. They nodded while I went back down to call them. I picked up the house phone and remembered I don't have their number. I was about to call for Monique when a peice of paper hit my arm. I picked it up off the ground. It said,

_Bells, I texted them. They are on their way. Come on we are wasting time!_

_Momo._

I laughed and ran back upstairs. When I got there all my clothes were everwhere. I sighed and looked over at Alice. She was trying on dresses. Rose was looking at my makeup. I couldn't find Momo.

"Hey, where is Monique?" They looked up and pointed to the closet. I walked over there. She was choseing between dresses.

"Momo, I told you I know what we are going to wear." She looked at me.

"Oh, I know that. I am looking to see which would look better on Maria." She said. I was going to answer, but someone did for me.

"I can pick my own dresses thank you very much." I turned to see Deeshiaha and Maria in my doorway. I laughed whiled Momo and Maria had a little glare fight. Maria won.

"Where are the boys?" Momo asked.

"They went over to Kyle's house," I was going to asked about my brother, but she go to it first. "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went with them." Wow. They came into my closet to find some clothes for them.

Alice picked my I Heart Music tee, dark capri, a green skirt, some zombie stomper heels, blue hooped earrings, and some colorful bracelts. Rosalie had my blue bubble dress, skinny jeans, blue heels, blue checkered earrings, blue bow clutch bag, and a blue belt. I picked my yellow lace tee, large bow platform heels, ripped skinny jeans, my yellow hooped earrings, a sticker that has two triangles that says 'Don't be sqaure', and neon glitter bracelets. Deeshiaha picked my neon glasses t-shirt, skinny jeans, different colored bracelets, my blue scraf, a sticker that says 'I have a dream. And in it, something eats you', and my converse guitar pick. Maria picked a 'I've got a Black Belt in Crazy' tee, light wash ripped skinny jeans, raspberry converse high boots, pink zebra hooped earrings, and pink zebra wallet. I picked for Momo a white shirt to go under a light blue 'No Rules' tank, dark blue skirt, crafted skinny jeans, blue converse, light blue skarf, and a DC hat.

"You guys look great!" I said. For once I was not the person to blush! I laughed and went to do my hair.

When we were all ready we heard a door slam shut.

"Looks like the boys are here." Deeshiaha said. We laughed and went to the stairs. We fought over who was first to go down. Deeshiaha sighed and went down the stairs first. Frankie had his eyes on her alright. The boys were going to say something but Maria came down before they could. Kyle had his eyes on her. Next was Alice. Jasper almost fainted at the sight of her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rosalie came down next. Emmett whistled and grabbed her into a kiss. When they broke apart I came down. Ben and Edward sure had their eyes on me. When they looked at each other they glared at each other. I bet I looked confused. I went next to Alice and Jasper. Momo was next. Ethan had his eyes glued to her face. Looks like they found their crushes. But why were Edward and Ben really looking at me? I am so confused.

"Let's get this show on the road." Shy said. Ben and Edward came over to me and gabbed my arms. They glared at each other, again. I looked at everyone else. Al the girls looked as confused as me. The boys just sighed and shock their heads.

We went out to the cars. We decided to take Momo's Eclipse, Edward's Volvo, and Maira's 1970 Dodge Charger. I wanted to go in Maria's car but Edward pulled me to his car. What in the world is going on?! Edward had me in the passnger side and Ben, Emmett, and Rose in back. I sat there most of the time just thinking. Sometimes Edward or Ben would ask me if I was alright but I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice right now. Why were they acting so werid towards me and towards each other? I sighed and looked out the window.

There stood a house. It was beautiful! Not as beautiful as Edward's or Momo's but it was beautiful! It had lights all different neon colors hanging across the porch. It had a garden on the right side and cars on the left. We parked the cars and got out. There was no music, but then I remembered Momo's band was the music. We walked up to the porch and rang the door bell.

A girl, about my age, answered. She had long brown hair with pink highlights, green eyes, tan skin, full lips, about 5' 6, and heart-shaped face. She was wearing a 'MY FRIENDS ARE AIR HEADS' tee, connie bootcut jeans, black and white sneaker boots, a never give up ring, and a black heart bracelet. For some reason she looked so familar.

"Are you the band?" They nodded. "Great! I'm Sara. You can go setup there." We went where she pointed.

"Bella!" A loud voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw my old best friend from Phoenix, Steve! I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I haven't seen him since he moved to the over side of Phoenix!

"Steve! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I believe you are in my house. What are you doing here?" His house?

"Your house." I asked curious.

"Yeah, well back in Phoenix I lived with my dad. Well my mom lives here with my twin sister, Sara. Well, my dad got sick so I had to move with my mom for awhile." What! Bob is sick!

"Bob's sick?" I asked. He looked down.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" I nodded. He sighed and went to the kitchen. Ben and Edward were giving me werid looks.

"That's my best friend from Phoenix." They nodded. What is going on with them tonight.

"Alice, Rose, Momo, Shiaha, and Maria, we need to talk, now!" I said. They followed me outside.

"This is about Edward and Ben isn't it?" Momo asked.

"Yes." They all looked at each other.

"Well..." Rose started.

"Well, what?" I demanded. They all look worried.

"Bella, uh...well the boys uh kind of," Maria paused to find the right word, "they like you." She confested

"Maria!" Momo said elbowing her.

"What! She has a right to know." Maria defended herself. She rubbed her side where she was elbowed.

"So!" Momo said.

"Hold up! They...li-ike me?" I studdered.

"Yes Bella, they like you. But Edward doesn't just like you...he loves you." Alice said. I paused. What? He loves me? How does he love me? I'm plain and he is...a Greek God.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't really asking them that. I was more asking me that. I was in love with him and they are saying he loves me back. No way. That can't be true. No. No it can't be true. They are lying to me. I know they are. They have to be. Don't they?

"Bella, we are not lying!" Alice said. Like she could read my mind.

"You have to be! Edward does not love _me_!" I yelled at them.

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly, do you?" Rose asked.

"Whatever." I said rudely before I turned and walked inside. Damn it! I know why I am being such a bitch. I gabbed Rosalie's purse and headed for the bathroom.

When I came out. Ben and Edward were having an argument. I walked up to them. I don't know what they were saying but I was in a bad mood. I didn't need them to make it worst.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. They shut up instantly. I walked over to Rose. "I used one of your tampons." I said. I turned on my heel and headed for the front door. I walked outside and headed for the garden. I looked around till I saw a bench. I sat down just to think.

When people started to arrive, I went back inside.

**Did you like it? Did ya? Huh? Huh? Well review and tell me. Well I stopped doing the preview thing but I really want to do it for the next chapter. Here is the preview for the next chapter.**

_' "Bella?" I asked._

_"Yes, Edward?" Bella turned to me. _

_"I love you."_

**Yes, that is the preview for the next chapter. I am not joking like I did to you in chapter Edward and Jacob in one house OH MY! This one is the real preview. I told you that would be a preview. Well if you want your next chapter I think you know what to do by now. You better. Do you? If you don't I am going to smack the back of your head. Ok well, I am going to go watch the new episode of Jon and Kate Plus Eight. I can't believe they are already five! That is sad. I still can't believe it! well review. And I don't want to hear anything bad about Jon and Kate. Please. **

**Lorissa**

**P.S. If you do talk bad about them. You guys will not get a update for awhile so no bad talk about them.**


	16. PS I Love You

**Thanks guys. I loved the reviews! Well, since I updated my other story this story gets a update. Right now in both my storys there is some drama....but that makes the story writing prosses so much more fun. Well now, I know you guys are excited because of the preview for the last chapter. Yay! You know your excited.**

**This chapter is for im edwards bella and Mangl234. Im edwards bella becuz your reviews are always making my day. Mangl234 becuz you reviewed 3 chapters. Thanks you guys for being really great.**

**Me+shocked=HELL YES! I am sooooooooo shocked we are at chapter 14!!! I never expected this. We are pretty close to 100! Thank you guys for being very awesome to review and support me. I am happy to have people like my storys. Thank you guys so much. I pray we get to 100 reviews on this one before my other story but with the reviews I have on that one I don't really know if we can. Please review. 100 is my goal for now. **

**Okay well the whole reason I am updating this one not my other is I just got this idea. This idea sounded cool so I decided to use it. Charlie adopts. I bet your face is like :0. I am kind of shocked at this idea but I like it. It adds more drama to the story. Yes, Edward and Bella get together in the next chapter. I know I know YAY! :). Okay back to the idea. Emila was Charlie's brother's daughter (this all just poped up in my mind). Well Cbarlie's brother died and his wife ditched when Emila was born. So Emila moved in with Emmett, Bella, and Charlie. Charlie was getting Emila when they were getting ready and stuff. Well now you get to see everything. Also Emila was from AZ and she brings her two best friends with her to Forks so they can visit and meet Emila's new family. If you saw the outfits already (it is not Zoey or Elena but the people before them) you will know who they are. If not you will find out in this chapter. Also Emila is how I am spelling it even though it is really suppost to be Emilia but you will find out why in the chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy! Also I hope you like the title. GOL.**

Chapter 14-PS I Love You

BPOV

I felt like crap as I walked up the stairs. I hated my **p**eriod. The girls saw me but they knew better than to come near me right now. I sat down a chair.

I looked around till I saw my dad come through the door. There was three girls coming behind him. He spotted me. They walked over to me. I easily remembered the girls behind him. There was Emila, Lorissa, and Christiana. I jumped up. Emila, my little cousin, came running up to me. Charlie smiled. Lorissa and Christiana came and hugged me, too. I looked at Emila. She still had her blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin, beautiful face, and she was now 5'3. **L**orissa looked the mostly the same only she had staight hair and she was now 5'4. Christiana was exactly the same only her hair a little darker.

Lorissa was wearing a Fost**e**r's rawrr tee, skinny jeans with gold around the knees, airwalk scribble kicks, one blue and zebra stars neckleaces, 10 black bangles, and a LOVE bag. Emila had on a black tank, hot pink skirt, a pink hat, and pink peeptoe high heels. Christiana had a buttercup yellow tank with a green monster saying 'Yummy' while eating a record, skinny jeans, double yellow headband, and buttercup converse.

"Bella!" Emila said. Lorissa looked happy, Christiana looked excited, Emila looked happy and excited, and Charlie looked around worried.

"So dad, are the girls going to stay for the p**a**rty?" They were pretty young but they looked like they could handle it. He looked at them. He sighed, but nodded. They squealed and hugged him. He blushed and went back outside.

"Emila, Lorissa, Christiana?" A voice said from behind me. There was Emmett, Alice, Ro**s**e, and Jasper. Emmett gave Emila a hug, but when he tried to give Lorissa one she backed away.

"I don't think so Emmett." Lorissa said. He laughed and tri**e**d to give Christiana one, she did the same thing as Lorissa. We laughed at them, but I knew we were all thinking the same two words. Smart girls.

"So what are you guys doing he**r**e?" I asked them. Lorissa and Christiana looked at Emila with sad expressions. Emila smiled at them.

"Well, how to put this short. I'm moving in with you guys!" She said fast. She tried to get away but we stopped her. She sighed. Insted of her talking Lorissa did.

"Emlia's father died. She had no on**e** to go with so her she is. She had us come, too, so she can feel better about moving." Lorissa explained.

"Uncle Bob...ddied?" I stuttered. Emila nodded, looking at the ground. Lorissa was looking at me with a worried expression that I was going to cry. Christiana was trying to comfort Emila.

"Wow." Emmett said. We decided to mo**v**e on from that.

"So Lor**i**ssa, how long are you and Christiana staying?" Lorissa thought for a moment.

"Well..." Lorissa start**e**d.

"If I can't handle it Lorissa's and Christiana's parents **w**ill move here so they can keep me going. If I can handle it two weeks." Emila said.

"Okay." I said as I sat back down. Alice took Emlia to the band area. Rose took Christiana to go talk. The boys took Lorissa to go talk. Looks like they found who they like to go hang with. Edward came over to me. He sat down on the chair next to mine.

"So Lorissa, Christiana, and your cousin is here?" He asked.

"Yeah. My cousin's name is Emila." I said. Her **f**ather meet Emmett and I, he said we were good kids so he named her a little bit after us. He got Em from Emmett and la from me. It would be werid for it to be Emla so he added the i.

"Emila. That is kind of like your's and Emmett's name," I told him how he**r** dad got it from us. "oh." was his answer. People started to fill the house.

"S**o**..." I started.

"So..." He said. We just sat in comfortable silence. We would look at each other every now and than but that was it. I sighed and got up.

"You want to dance?" I asked him. Everyone was dancing and I was bored. He nodded and got up, too. We went on the dance floor. The song Crazy by Si**m**plePlan was playing.

"Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look **I** see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams

Diet pills, **s**urgery  
Photoshop picture**s** in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is **a**nybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something

something is wrong  
Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong" We dance crazy **(get it?) **to the song. Momo's band came up the stage. They got ready.

"This is a song we wrote when we started the band." Momo said into the mic. (Alive by Superchick)

"Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead  
Not a walking zombie with no head  
Not a Stepford wife made to obey  
Don't want to go through life that way

I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Gonna live that way  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today

Do robots dream of electric sheep?  
I need to live my dreams, not just in my sleep  
I've been holed up here, but it's time to  
leave I need to make my move while I've air to breathe

Don't give me drugs, no Novocaine  
I must be alive 'cause I still feel pain  
We were born with wings  
We were made to fly  
We were meant to live while we're still alive

I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Gonna live that way  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today

I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Gonna live that way  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today

I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Gonna live that way  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today" She sang. Momo was really good. We dance through out the song. Momo grabbed a hand of two girls in the crowd. She stood them infront of the mic. Maria laughed in the back.

"Dudes, this is Zoey and Elena. They are going to sing today." She handed took Zoey's hand and took her to the side of the stage. She went back to Elena and handed her a book. Elena sighed and turned to the mic. She started to sing. (Perfect Day by Superchick)

"Suns up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that its just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am

On this perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

Its the perfect day,  
Tomorrows gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
Suns down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my mercedes-benz

Wake up  
Dont tell me its just a dream  
cause when Ive had enough  
Youll hear me say,  
Now dont you try to rain on my

Perfect day,  
Nothings standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

Its the perfect day,  
Tomorrows gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day

La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh

Im in the race  
But Ive already won  
(la la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(la la la)  
So dont stop me  
Till Im good and done,  
Dont you try to rain on my

Perfect day  
Its the perfect day

Its the perfect day  
Nothings gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day  
Nothings standing in my way,

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

Im in the race  
But Ive already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So dont stop me  
Till Im good and done,  
Dont you try to rain on my

Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day

On this perfect day" Elena sang. Edward and I were still dancing when she stopped but we turned to the stage. Zoey was getting ready to sing. (Me, You, and My Medication by Boys Like Girls)

"Found my way to the highway I don't wanna tell you the state Im in  
I've had too much to smoke too much to drink where have I been  
It feels like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in  
And I don't know where to begin

We're all looking for something  
To take away the pain

Me and you and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me you and my medication

The way back to the right track maybe you can help me find the door  
Is it too much to ask, too much too fast, too much to ignore  
It feels like your bodys getting closer but you seem so far away  
Medicine make it ok

We're all looking for someone  
To take away the pain

Me and you and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me you and my medication

Can you feel it?  
Do you feel it?  
Coming down  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up  
Off the ground  
Can you hear it?  
Can you hear me screaming?  
Can you feel it?  
Do you feel it?  
Coming down  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up  
Off the ground  
I wanna hear it  
Wanna hear you breathing

Were all addicted to something  
That takes away the pain

Me and you and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me you and my medication" She sang. We still danced till Alice pulled us to the stage. Oh no we have to sing. I sighed and went on. We picked our song.

"This is the song we wrote when we were in Arizona." I said. (Honestly by Cartel )

"Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same.

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

And don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting  
For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep again  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself

'Cause things will never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you to stay

'Cause I can't stop it now  
It's so amazing how  
I know I cant, I could never walk away

How can we resolve this now  
We let it go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same  
Can never be the same

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I cant, I could never walk away.

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest." I sang. I loved singing that song. I got off but everyone else stayed. They were going to play for Lorissa.

"This song is for my uncle." She said. She took a deep breath and started to sing. (Far Away by Nickelback)

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

[CHORUS]

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go" She sang in the microphone. Alice whispered something to her. Lorissa laughed and nodded.

"Emmett Swan wrote this song so he is going to sing it." She said. Emmett? Wow. He slowly came to the microphone. He sighed and started to sing. (Touchdown Turnaround by Hellogoodbye. I soooo saw Emmett singing this)

"Every night I see you standing on the corner  
Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner  
Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score  
Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?

I never knew you (don't give up on me) (x4)  
threw so hard

Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine

Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat  
Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat  
Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found  
Accept my loss and head back to the mound

I never knew you (don't give up on me) (x4)  
threw so hard

Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine

I never knew you (don't give up on me) (x4)  
threw so HARD!

(STOP)

Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around  
Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for  
Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound  
Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine (2x)" He sang. I was in shocked, correct that all of us were in shocked. He was...good. I clapped. He flashed a smile at me. Alice laughed and came to the mic.

"Will Bella, Lorissa, and Emila come up here please." We went up. Alice and rosa told us their plan. We laughed, but nodded. We got ready to dance. (Wannabe by Spice Girls

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover. " We sang. Everyone was laughing at our sillyness as we got down. Edward and I walked back to the seats we were sitting in.

"Did you have fun doing that dance?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around. Tanya was right there. She was wearing a pink satin braided top, a white ruffled skirt, pink circle earrings, white and pink peeptoe heels, and pink bag. She had a pained expression but she was smiling.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said. She sighed. She gave me a hug.

"Keep him safe." She whispered in my ear. She smiled and went to her friends. What did she mean keep him safe? I shrugged and looked at Edward. He looked like he was debating with himself. I smiled and went over to Alice. I told her my little plan. She smiled at me.

"You are, too, nice Bella." She said before going on the stage.

"Will Tanya come on stage." She said into the microphone. Tanya went on the stage and to Alice.

"What Alice?" You could hear her voice a little on the mic.

"Sing a song." She said before join me. Tanya looked at me. I gave her a encoragement smile. She smiled back.

"Maybe he'll change  
Maybe things'll get better  
Maybe it would be nice  
If he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out  
But maybe they'll never..  
And I think you've given him  
The benefit of the doubt

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

Maybe he'll change  
If you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault  
He's checkin out the waitress now..  
But someday you'll change  
One day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough  
And it's time to get out.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have too much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him.

You need that boy like a bowling ball  
Dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live  
To waste your time on him (twice)

You have to much to give, to live,  
To waste your time on him." She sang. She was looking at Jessica, who had her arms around Mike, as if trying to tell her it was meant for her. She got off. She hugged me, again, before going back to her friends. I sighed and went back over to Edward. I sat back down.

"That was a nice thing to do Bella." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said before looking at Tanya. She was trying to tell Jessica something, but Jessica kept yelling at her. That's what happened before my whole world changed.

EPOV

_TELL HER! _My mind screamed at me. I sighed and looked at Bella. She was looking at Tanya. _Here goes nothing_, I thought to myself.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella turned to me.

"I love you."

**I know I am sooooooo mean. That was really did take a long time to write though. I know it was mostly songs but it did take a long time. This was my longest chapter ever. It is about 5,300 words so I expect reviews. Please? I feel like crap right now so reviews might make me feel better. Well here is a preview: **

' _"Well?" Alice asked. I blushed at all of their faces. I bet the guys, besides Ben, are doing the same to Edward. _

_"Well what?" I asked with a smile on my face._

_"Well what? Well what? You what. I saw you kissing Edward." Lorissa said looking at me with playful glaring eyes.'_

**Do you want your chapter more now? Huh? Huh? I bet you soooo do. Also I have a question.**

**Lorissa and Christiana go back to AZ or move to Forks?**

**Answer that please. I hoped you liked it. Also if you really want a update faster you will check out my favorite author's storys. Her user name is luv-edward-cullen-forever. Her birthday is Thursday and she really wants reivews. She is a great author. I love all her storys. Please I told her I will ask you guys. If you guys are true fans you guys will check out her storys. PLEASE???**

**Peace out,**

**Issa**

**P.S. Also the bold letters in the begging of the chapter. Yeah spell that out and tell me what is says. The one who gets it will have a shout in the next chapter. I got the idea from a other author but I added more too it. **

**P.S.S. REVIEW PLEASE. **

**P.S.S.S. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	17. I Saw You And Truth And Dare

**Meagan did her part of the deal by updating so now I have to update. I forgot to say in the review when Johnthan punched Mike in the gut I laughed my head off. Now that chapter is my favorite. Thank you guys for the reviews. I know that I was mean to leave a cliffy and leave a good preview. Well know you get to see the chapter. Who leaned in? Bella or Edward? Well let's find out.**

**OMT (aka oh my tacos gol) we are at chapter 15! That is sooooooo exciting. I never ever ever expected to get this far on a story. I am excited but sad at the same time. Sad becuz the story will be done soon and excited becuz 72 reviews and 15 chapters! That is awesome! Well here is what you all have been waiting for. **

**Shout out for SarahDakota. You figured it out. The bold letters said 'Please review from Issa'. Lorissa and Christiana are to...................*drum roll*......don't skip...........move to Forks!**

**Me: Please work Emmett.**

**Emmett: Nope.**

**Me: Please???**

**Emmett: I said no.**

**Me: Emmett.**

**Emmett: Why?**

**Me: Becuz if you don't work Meagan and the people who reviewed will hate me.**

**Emmett: That is my fault becuz?**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Emmett: I love you too.**

**Me: Yeah yeah just work.**

**Emmett: Say Emmett is da bomb.**

**Me: *hit my head* Emmett is **_**da bomb**_**.**

**Emmett: Okay you can update now.**

**Me: *mumbles "I hate you." ***

**Emmett: What was that?**

**Me: Thank you?**

**Emmett: Just update. **

**Me: Gladly**

**That was my fight with my laptop Emmett to get him to work.**

Chapter 15-I Saw You And Truth And Dare

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes, Edward?" I turned towards him.

"I love you." What? He thought I needed time to think so he tried to get up but I pulled him back. I did something I didn't even expect me to do. I kissed him.

LPOV **(this is the first not Bella and Edward POV but this is important to have)**

I was walking over to Bella and Edward because Alice wanted them. When I got out of the crowd of people dancing infront of their chairs, I almost cheered. Bella and Edward were kissing! Go Bella! I smiled and let them do what they needed to do.

When I came back they were just staring into each others eyes. It was so cute. Then again I am just a kid **(gol)** so it would seem cute to me. I walked up to them. They didn't even look like they knew I was there. I had to tell them Alice wanted them before we all get killed so I cleared my throat. Bella and Edward looked up to my smiling face. Bella blushed and looked down. Edward just smiled. I giggled.

"Okay, I would let you guys do what you guys were doing but I don't think any of us want Alice to kill us." They looked at each other then got up. I smiled and followed them. I pulled Bella to walk with me.

"What are you going to tell Alice?" I asked. She sighed and smiled.

"I have no idea." I took that as don't tell.

"I won't tell unless you tell or they find out." She hugged me. For me being a kid I was as tall as her. She noticed that, too, and shook her head. Edward slowed down and walked next to Bella. I smiled at them. Bella and Edward smiled back. This was so great. They were together. I could tell they would be by the first minute I saw them.

"You guys look good together." I said.

"Thanks, Lorissa." Edward said. We got to Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Monique, Deeshiaha, Christiana, Ben, Frankie, Kyle, Ethan, Maria, Zoey, and Elena. Wow, there was a lot of people here.

BPOV

Lorissa promised she won't say nothing unless I do or they find out.

"Bella!" Alice said. She gave me a hug. I looked at Lorissa. She looked as confused as I did.

"Bella, the reason Alice is hugging you is because of your singing we got 100 dollars more than what we were suppost to get." Momo explained. I relaxed and Alice let go of my

"How much were you suppost to get?" I asked.

"50 bucks." Ben said glaring at Edward, who had an arm around me. The girls saw that and sent me a 'You are so going to tell me later' look, well Lorissa didn't, she just giggled. I hit her with my elbow. Everyone looked at us, with confused expressions. We just smiled at them.

"Okay well we have to get home, Bella. Charlie just texted me." Emila said.

"Your family call him dad!" Emmett said hugging her. She started to turn blue.

"Em!" Lorissa yelled. He put Emila down. She backed away from him. He laughed.

We went out to the cars. This time I didn't mind riding with Edward. Elena and Zoey were going to spend the night, too, and Lorissa and Christiana were staying at our house for now.

When we got home we all went into the living room. We all sat down in a circle. Lorissa on my right and Edward on my left.

"Okay well, us girls need to talk to Bella and Lorissa. We'll be back to play truth or dare." Lorissa and I looked at each other scared. We gulped and followed the girls to my room. We sat on my bed.

"Well?" Alice asked. I blushed at all of their faces. I bet the guys, besides Ben, are doing the same to Edward.

"Well what?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well what? Well what? You what. I saw you kissing Edward." Lorissa said looking at me with playful glaring eyes. I smiled at her. She laughed at me. The rest of the girls looked excited.

"Explain!" Alice said loudly. Lorissa smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Bella, explain!" Christiana said. I smiled at them.

"Well, Edward said loved me then I kissed him." I said trying to get out of this. But only Lorissa was on my side today.

"Are you serious?!" Alice asked/yelled.

"Yes." I whispered. Lorissa and Christiana sent me pity looks. I smiled at them. Alice sqeauled.

When we were done we went back downstairs. Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. We sat back down in our spots.

"Okay truth or dare. Who wants to go first?" Emmett raised his hand.

"Okay...Lorissa truth or dare?" Lorissa looked scared but then she shrugged. She must be brave.

"Dare." Yes, she is brave.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I always do dare." She is crazy.

"Lorissa, I dare you to...go put on a chicken outfit and dance the chicken dance in the middle of the street." Lorissa just smiled evily at Emmett and followed him upstairs.

She came down in a chicken outfit.

"You laugh and you will not wake up tomorrow." Lorissa said. We didn't laugh because she didn't sound like she was joking. Emmett got a stereo and lead us outside. He started the music. Our neighbors started to come outside. Lorissa shook her head and went into the middle of the street. She started to do the chicken dance but she was singing to the music while she was dancing.

"I don't wanna be chicken. I don't wanna be a duck. So I shake my butt." She kept singing that till it was over. She looked around.

"Good night Forks, Washington!" She said loudly and ran inside. We followed her. We were laughing silently but Emmett laughed loudly. Lorissa attacked him. She jumped on his back and started hitting his head. We were all rolling on the floor laughing. Then again who wouldn't she was dressed up in a chicken outfit attacking someone three times her size. Finally she calmed down and got off him. She shook her head and went back upstairs to change.

When she came back I high fived her. She smiled at Emmett, who was rubbing his head. Rose came and hugged Lorissa. Everyone was still laughing.

"Reminder never mess with Lorissa." Edward said. Lorissa just smiled at him.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I hopes she goes easy on me.

"Dare?" It sounded like a question. She winked at me. Attacking Emmett was not her only pay back was it?

"I dare you to go get Emmett's favoirte thing and destory it." Emmett looked at Lorissa. She just smiled evily at him.

"No, Lorissa!" Emmett whined.

"What is your favorite thing, Em?" Rose asked. I smiled and headed upstairs to go get Mr. Wobbly, Emmett's teddy bear. I came back down with him.

"Emmett, who is that?" Alice asked looking at the bear.

"Mr. Wobbly." Em whispered. I ripped him apart. Each time Emmett cried. He was sobbing when I threw him away. He glared at Lorissa but then hugged her. All of us were confused.

"You will pay Lorissa. Just wait." Lorissa looked scared.

"Okay well Momo truth or dare?" I asked when we got back in spots. She thought for a moment.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss Ethan..on the lips." She came over to me and hit my head. She glared at me. Eth blushed and looked at his lap. Momo came over to him and kissed his lips. She blushed and went back to her spot between Shiaha and Maria.

"Shiaha, truth or dare?" She didn't even think.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go find Bella's favorite thing and destory it." Damn it Momo. Shiaha and I ran upstairs. I tried to protect Ms. Melody but Shiaha grabbed her out of my fingers. She ran down stairs with me chashing her. I chashed her over the house till she threw away Ms. Melody. I hit her arm hard.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her arm but she was still smiling.

"I hate you, Momo." I said sitting back down.

"Love you, too!" She said, smiling at me. I glared at her.

"Christiana, truth or dare?" Shiaha asked her.

"Truth."

"Do you want to move to Forks?"

"Well I kind of do." Emila smiled.

"Emila, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Christiana whispered something in Emila's ear. Emila looked nervous but nodded. They went upstairs leaving us to wonder. Lorissa shrugged and followed them.

They came down. Emila was in a whole different outfit. They walked outside so we followed them. Emila went in the middle of the rode. Lorissa started music and Emila started to sing.

"**Emila:** Through the eye of the needle  
It's time to loosen your tongue  
Got a tip how to make ends meet  
**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it.  
**Emila:** Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.  
A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.  
A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.  
A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it.

**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

**Emila:** (We're tyin' the world together)

**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

**Emila:** (We're tyin' the world together)

**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

**Emila:** (We're gonna tie the world together)

**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

**Emila:** (We're gonna tie the world together)

**Emila:** One word at a time...

**Emila:** Too much information  
But keep your eye on the ball_  
_We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah.  
**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it.  
**Emila:** Brings us closer to our sole, yeah.

**Us:** A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it.

**Emila:** (We're gonna tie the world together!)

**Emila:** One word at a time..." We sang off Phineas and Ferb. Our neighbors were cheering. We went inside laughing. A car drove up in the driveway. Charlie came inside.

"There is more kids than I thought there would be," We laughed. "What are the neighbors cheering about?" We laughed harder. I think I heard him mutter "Teens." I don't know.

"Hey how bout we finish this tomorrow and we watch a movie right now?" I asked. Everyone agreed. We put on _Twilight_.

It was about a human girl falling in love with a vampire. The strange thing is the movie had most of our names. I just shrugged it off. We decided to go to bed.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! This chapter sucked I know but someone *cough cough* Meagan*cough cough* had me rush. Well review. Here is a preview. **

_' "Lorissa!" I yelled as she shut the door. She smiled at me. _

_"Bella, look at it this way if you go, you both will happy. If you don't, you both will be sad so I said yes for you and him." She smiled sweetly at me._

_"Yeah yeah." I hugged her and we went to follow Emila'_

**I know I know I am soooooooo mean. Everyone who reviews I will give a better and bigger preview which will make you really want the next chapter but you will love it. So reiview. **

**Peace out,**

**Issa! :P**


	18. I Can't Believe It

**OMT! I am sooooo excited. I now have the whole story planned out now! I was sitting listening to my music and then the whole story just ran through my head. I love this big brain of mine! I have this chapter, the next chapter, even the last words of the story in my head right now! So that means I will never get another writers block again on this story! This is soooooooo exciting. I know some of you are really pissed off at me becuz of the preview I sent but the whole thing is figured out. This chapter is going to be super duper long. When I mean super duper long I mean 10,000 words. Yes, I know but I had to write this chapter long so some of you will forgive me. Also I want this story to have longer chapters. They are already long right now. This chapter will have few songs but one is the song that got this whole story figured out. Really I was just sitting here listening to the song and everything flashed before my eyes. Not kidding.******

This chapter is for cantbewithoutedward and Esme A. Cullen. Cantbewithoutedward for understanding even though she wants them to be together. Esme A. Cullen for being with the story from chapter one.

Really? Are we serious?! I only have 8 reviews away from 100! Guys you guys are the best! When we do get to 100 the chapter may be this long or longer. :D. You guys made me cry when I found out we were only 8 away. I am still crying. You guys are the best! Thank you so much for being there.

I hope you enjoy your long long chappie! Also this is when everyone goes home on Sunday. Also the name of this chapter does not go with what I sent in the reviewers previews. It has to do with the end of the chapter. I think it sounded cute so I did it. You'll just have to see what it is when you get there.

Me: Em...

Emmett: Say it.

Me: No.

Emmett: Say it.

Me: Nope.

Emmett: Lorissa, just say it.

Me: Why?

Emmett: Becuz if you don't than I will not work.

Me: I'll go to my brother's computer.

Emmett: NO!

Me: Why?

Emmett: Lorissa, damn it stop being stubborn and say it!

Me: I am not stubborn!

Emmett: And I am the queen of England.

Me: ....Em?

Emmett: Uhhh...just say it!

Me: Fine.

Emmett: Boo ya!

Me: Emmett is a big knuckle head.

Emmett: That is not it!

Me: I know but that one is the truth.

Emmett: Lorissa, just say it.

Me: Emmett is da bomb.

Emmett: You know it!

Me:Whatever

Chapter 16-I Can't Believe It

BPOV

I was walking down stairs when I heard talking. Lorissa was talking to someone at the door. I looked closer. It was Edward. Why is he here? Why is she talking to him? I know I was being jealous but who wouldn't be if they had a hot boyfriend like that. I decided to listen first.

"Edward, she would love to go on a date with you." Lorissa! She was making a date for me. Edward smiled.

"What time should I be here to pick her up?" Lorissa looked at the clock by the door. It read _2:45 pm_. She smiled.

"At seven. That gives us time to kick back then get her ready." He nodded nervously. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. She loves you and you love her. There is nothing to worry about." She told him in a calm voice. He relaxed and hugged her.

"Thanks, Lorissa!" He said before leaving. When his car left, I decided to come out of hiding. Emila was walking by us so it wouldn't be so surprising.

"Lorissa!" I yelled as she shut the door. She smiled at me.

"Bella, look at it this way if you go, you both will happy. If you don't, you both will be sad so I said yes for you and him." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah yeah." I hugged her and we went to follow Emila

"What was that about?" Emila asked putting a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Oh, nothing." Lorissa said sweetly, but evilly at the same time.

"We should get dressed." I said when I saw we were all in our pj's. Lorissa and I just shrugged, but Emila rushed upstairs. We laughed at her. Christiana came down in her pj's. She sat down and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Lorissa was wearing a SpongeBob SquarePants t-shirt, SpongeBob pj pants, and her feet were bare. Christiana had a black tank, red rose pants, and black and red slippers. I had a Beetles tee, black pajama pants, and white socks. Emila came down with her truth and dare outfit on. Lorissa laughed while Emila sent her a glare at her. She tried to cover it up with coughing but failed.

We turned on Saw. Only Lorissa and I didn't scream. Christiana and Emila were blushing when the movie was over. _Finally_, I thought, _I am not the one to blush! _I did a little happy dance and almost stop when I saw Lorissa looking at me, with an amused expression on her face. She shrugged and started to do it with me. When we were finished Christiana and Emila were laughing at us.

"Do you really want to do that?" Lorissa and I asked at the same time walking over to them. They nodded, still laughing. We shrugged and started to tickle them. We were all laughing. We heard the door open. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Momo, Eth, and Rose came inside.

"What the hell are you guys laughing at?" Emmett asked.

"Saw...we...blushed...funny...dance...Bella...Lorissa...laughing...tickled...Lorisssa....Bella!" Emila said between laughs.

"What?" Eth asked.

"She was trying to say they were watching Saw. When it was over Christiana and Emila blush, I'm guessing from screaming. Bella did a happy dance and Lorissa joined. Christiana and Emila were laughing at them so Lorissa and Bella tickled them." Alice said in one breath. How does she do it? We finally calmed down. Lorissa looked at the clock and would have screamed if I wouldn't have covered her mouth. The clock said _4:34. _Alice looked at Lorissa.

"Bella, come on!" Lorissa said trying to pull me upstairs. She was not doing so well."Emmett, can you help?" He looked at her weirdly.

"For what?" He asked. Lorissa was trying to get me off the fourth step.

"Bella, has a date tonight!" Lorissa said. She gave up with trying to pull me. So she got on the other side of me and started to force me up. Emmett laughed at Lorissa and threw me on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled. He just laughed and began to walk upstairs with me hitting him the whole way. For about a second the only sounds were Emmett's laughs and me yelling for him to put me down when Alice squealed. She ran upstairs, past us, and into my room. We got up to my room. Em put me on my bed before Lorissa was pushing him outside. She was a little too hyper. Alice, Momo, Christiana, Emila and Rose were all looking at my clothes. Lorissa finally got the boys outside and she shut the door. She came and sat down behind me, looking what to do with my hair.

"Usually I hate these types of things but right now it sounds fun!" Lorissa said picking up a peice of my hair, looking at it, then putting it back with the rest. They came back with my Lustrous Satin Pleat Dress, light blue bag, and Metallic Peep toe heels. Lorissa sighed at started my hair. She staightened it but put a few curls here and there. Alice put the clothes in my arms and pointed to my bathroom. I sighed and headed for it.

When I got out everyone gasped. Had I forgot the dress? I could feel it on my body though.

"Bella, you look...hot!" Alice said before grabbing my wrist. She sat me down in a chair and told me to sit still. She got my makeup and started to do her magic. She put on simple light blush eyeshadow, mascara, and some lip gloss. I didn't need blush.

"You look great, Bells." Lorissa said before hugging me.

"Thanks....Issa." Lorissa laughed and let Rose hug me.

"You really do look great." Rose said before handing me off to Emila.

"Tonight is your big night, big sis." I laughed. She passed me on. Christiana gave me a light hug.

"I hope you have fun on your date." She whispered.

"I hope you have fun on your move." She laughed and handed me to Momo.

"You look great and don't let anyone tell you other ways. Well unless they want a broken nose. I think Lorissa agrees with me." We looked at Lorissa, who was play glaring at Momo. She ended up laughing. Momo passed me off to Alice.

"No matter what happens tonight, Bella, we are here for you." What? Before I could ask the doorbell rang. I jumped. It scared me.

"Edward's here!" Momo said running to the door. She caught herself before falling. She smiled at us then left. Christiana, Lorissa, and Emila left the room next. Rose and Alice hugged me, again, before leaving.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself. I walked out of the room and to the stairs. Edward right there holding flowers in his left arm and his right hand waiting for mine. We linked arms and went down the stairs. I blushed when everyone was just staring at us. Lorissa was the one who spoke up.

"Keep her careful, Edward." She looked like she regreted something right now. He nodded and lead me outside. We got in his car and took off.

The whole ride was silent. It was the big sign that showed me where we were going.

"Port Angeles?" I asked. I say a smiled form on his lips.

"Yes. Port Angeles." I rolled my eyes at him trying to copy my voice. The song on the radio was I'm Falling Even More In Love With You by Creed. It was a good song.

"Do you like this song or do you want me to change it?" Edward asked.

"I like it. Do you?"

"Yeah, it's a good song." Edward smiled wider.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"How bout this is our song?" I thought for a moment.

"I'd like that." I was sure we were both were smiling like dorks. But another thing I was sure of was that we both didn't care. We listened to the song till it was over.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here wïth you

The next song was Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls.

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heart breaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me.

We were silent after that. We pulled up into La Bella Italia. I've been here with Emmett and Charlie before. We got out of the car and headed for inside.

When we got inside I saw someone I really didn't want to see. Jessica. Yeah, the Jessica I caught kissing Jacob. If she ruins tonight I will kill her. The host came over to us, her eyes on Edward.

"Hello my name is Amber. Table for two?" Edward nodded, his eyes stilll on me. She told us to follow her and she lead us to a both.

We sat down while she put our menus on the table.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said, with one more glance at Edward, before leaving.

"See anything you like?" I asked Edward, as I looked at the menu.

"Yes, but sadly she is not on the menu." I looked at him. He was looking at me smiling. I smiled back. Jessica, I'm guessing who is our waitress, came to our table.

"Bella! Long time no see!" She said.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were making out with my boyfriend." She smiled at me before looking at Edward. She looked at him like he was her piece of meat.

"Well, yes but I changed since then Bella. Is this your new boyfriend?" She asked, still looking at Edward. I didn't know what to say but thankfully Edward answered for me.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." He said, looking at me. I blushed.

"Oh. Well what can I get you?" She said, only talking to Edward now.

"Bella?" Jessica sadly turned to me.

"I'll have some coke and mushroom ravioli." She nodded, writing it down, and turned back to Edward.

"And you?" She asked, trying to make her voice sexy.

"Coke and spaghetti." She nodded, taking our menus, and leaving. Edward was still looking at me.

"So.." I started.

"So, are you happy Lorissa said yes for you." He asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why she looked like she regretted something." I told him my thoughts. But what would she have regretted?

"I was wondering that, too. At first Lorissa seemed so happy about this and then she was acting werid. Alice had the same expression on her face, too." Oh no. Alice was good at telling if something bad or good was going to happen.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" He nodded. I walked over to the bathroom. I got out my cell phone. I punched in Alice's number. She picked up on the third ring. **( **Alice **Bella** _Lorissa_**)**

"Alice, here."

"**Hey Alice, get Lorissa I need to talk to you both.**"

"Okay." I heard the phone be put down and Alice yell. The phone was put on speaker.

"_What's wrong, Bella?_" Lorissa voice panicked.

"**Nothing. Nothings wrong. I was just wondering why you and Alice were looking at Edward so strange.**" I heard their voices talking to each other.

"We just got a bad feeling." I sighed.

"**What kind of feeling?**" I asked.

"_A feeling that tonight is not going to go alright._" Lorissa said, sad. Oh no.

"**Okay thanks.**" I pressed end. I walked back out to see something I should have expected. Jessica kissing Edward. I could feel the tears form in my eyes. They broke apart. Jessica looked at me along with Edward. Jessica looked scared and Edward looked pained. Jessica did change. Not. I ran outside and down the block. I pulled out my cell, again. I punched in Alice's number. It answered on the fourth ring.

"_Alice's phone._" Lorissa said into the phone.

"**Lorissa, tell Alice she needs to pick me up.**" I cried into the phone.

"_Oh my. Okay Bella, where are you?_" I looked around. I saw the movie theater.

"**I am by the movie theater**." I said.

"_Okay, stay there. We'll come get you_." I nodded. Lorissa pressed end. I sat down on the sidewalk and cried my eyes out. I heard a car come and stop in front of me.

"Oh my." I remember that voice. I looked up to see Alice, Rose, Lorissa, and Momo.

"Where is everyone eles?" I asked.

"Christiana and Emila stayed behind to keep the boys from going to kicking Edward ass." Alice said. They got me in the car. I sat between Rose and Lorissa. Lorissa and Emila tried to get Alice to let one of them drive so Alice and Rose could be with me but Alice keep on saying they were just in middle school. So Emila sat in front with Alice and Rose and Lorissa sat in the back with me. I tried to tell them I was okay. That I didn't need to talk right now. But then I remembered what Alice said before I left_. "No matter what happens tonight, Bella, we are here for you." _I should talk to them.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked.

"The girl who I caught kissing Jacob before I moved, moved here. She was our waitress and I left to go talk to you and Lorissa. When I came back her and Edward were kissing." Lorissa and Emila looked mad.

"Jacob. Jacob Black?" Emila asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh no." Lorissa said shacking her hair.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Jacob is a jerk." **(Sorry Jacob fans but Jake is jerk in this story) **I can believe that.

"Well, yes he is." I said. The ride was mostly quiet besides my crying. Everyone tried to comfort me but it didn't so they stopped.

We got to my house. The girls took me upstairs. They left me so I could change. When I was done they got me so dinner. We turned on the TV so they could watch it while I slept.

EPOV

How could Jessica? She ruined every for me and Bella. I got in my Volvo and drove home. I figured everyone would stay with Bella so I didn't have to worry about Alice coming home. But what I did worry was what is going to happen with me and Bella? Is she going to ignore me for the rest of our lives? Is she going to be with Ben if I don't do something? What am I going to do?

I thought about it for the rest of the night.

When I woke up I had a few plans. Right now I had to go see if I could at least talk to her. I got dressed and headed for outside. I got in my car and drove to Bella's house. Emmett's jeep was gone so he took some people out. I got out and walked to the door. I knocked.

"Hello, Lorissa." I said when she answered the door.

"Hi," She said. "What do you want?" She asked rudly.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Somewhere you are not." She answered.

"Lorissa."

"Edward you broke her heart. Now leave." She said pointing to my car. Well that didn't work. I sighed and walked back to my car. Idea one bad.

I got home and sat down on my cough. I wanted to scream. So I did. Esme came rushing into my room.

"Edward, why are you home?" She asked

"I don't feel so good." I lied.

"Okay, well I got to go. I'll be home at seven." I nodded. She sighed and walked out of the room. I listened for her car. When it was gone, I just thought. I thought about one thing and one thing only. Bella.

I heard a car come up the driveway. I looked out my window. It was Alice. Crap. I got up and locked my door. I heard footsteps come up to my door. The doorknob started to turn. When Alice couldn't get the door open she walked away. I sighed. But then my door was on the ground. Emmett and Alice were in the doorway looking at me. I gulped. Emmett almost came after me but Alice held him back.

"Edward, how could you?" Alice said glaring at me.

"I didn't. She did." Emmett looked pissed.

"Your saying Bella did this?!" He asked.

"No! Jessica did this. She came to give us our food and when she saw Bella was coming out of the bathroom she kissed me!" I said. Alice thought for moment still holding back Emmett.

"You liar! I am going to-" Alice cut him off.

"Emmett, I don't think he is lying," Emmett turned wide eyed at her. "Think about it. First Jacob was Bella's boyfriend. Bella caught them together. Now that Bella had Edward, Jessica was jealous." Alice said talking to Emmett. He thought for a moment.

"Is that what happened?" He looked at me.

"Yes! Remember you were the first person I told when I was falling for Bella. I love your sister. I would never want to hurt her." He sighed.

"I'm sorry dude. It was just big brother instincts." I nodded.

"Sorry, Edward. Bella is just my best friend." I nodded, again.

"What do I do now?" I asked them.

"I have no idea." Alice got out her phone.

"Rose, get everyone over here. No, we are not going to gang up on him," What?! "Rose, just get everyone. No, not Bella. Is she sleeping? Let her sleep then! Is Ben there? Good because we don't want him here right now. Okay. Okay. Yeah, bye." She looked at me and smiled.

"You guys were going to gang up on me?" She nodded.

"Sorry dude. We were mad." Emmett said. We didn't talk while we waited for everyone to get here. Instead we thought. We thought of ideas.

Rose, Emila, Monique, Deeshiaha, Maria, Lorissa, Christiana, Ethan, Kyle, Frankie, Jasper, Zoey, and Elena came into my room. We have a lot more friends now. They sat down glaring at me, but Jasper didn't glare.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"All this is a big misunderstanding. Jessica made out with Jacob, Bella's first boyfriend. Then Jessica was Bella and Edward's waitress. She kissed Edward when Bella was coming out of the bathrooms. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't. Don't you see? Jessica has something against Bella but we don't know what it is." They all thought for a moment.

"That really does make sense." Rose said.

"Yeah. Sorry Edward." Lorissa said. They all said sorry.

"What do we do now though?" I asked everyone. Alice and Lorissa looked at each other smiling.

"Well..." Lorissa and Alice said at the same time. They smiled at us.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see. You'll see." Lorissa said They smiled at each other again.

"You guys wait here. I have to go talk to Bella for a little bit. Rose and I'll be back in a hour. Lorissa stay here with them." Alice said. Lorissa nodded. Alice and Rosalie walked out of my room.

BPOV

I woke up to see everyone gone. I sighed and got dressed. I combed my hair. I sat down on my bed. I can't cry no more. I have to be strong. I have to deal with this. But how? How can I handle Edward being around here? How can I handle anything anymore? I sighed.

My front door opened and shut. Someone was here. I hope it is not Edward. There was foots on the stairs. My door opened. Rose and Alice came in.

"Hey Bella." They sat down on my bed.

"Hey guys." They looked at me.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked. I sighed.

"A little." They sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" Alice asked me.

"No. Not really." We all sighed this time. I put on my stereo. The song Broken by Lifehouse came on. The song we played at the Battle of the Bands. I laughed but I started to cry, too.

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

"Remember playing this song for the Battle of the Bands." Rose said. I laughed through my tears.

"We had school today." I said. Alice and Rose muttered something. We listened to the next song. Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.

And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Youre the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just dont want to miss you tonight

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that aint  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know youre alive

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

We talked about silly things for a hour. Alice looked at the clock and cursed.

"We got to go, Bells." Rose said. I nodded. They gave me a hug and left the room. I sat back down and listened to the music.

EPOV

Alice and Rosalie came back in my room. They sat down next to everyone.

"So?" Monique asked.

"Well...we have no clue," Rosalie said. Lorissa and Alice looked at each other. "She wouldn't talk about it."

"What now?" I asked. Alice smiled at me. Her and Lorissa got up and grabbed my hands and took me out of the room. Lorissa went back in there and got Rose.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Lorissa and I got a idea." Alice said. They told us their plan.

"I like it!" Rosalie said.

"I like it, too." I said. They smiled at us. We went back in my room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. Alice told them their plan.

"It is a good idea." Emila said.

"But when are we going to do it?" Kyle asked.

"Tomorrow night." Alice said.

"Okay, but how do we know it's going to work?" Monique asked.

"We just know." Lorissa said.

"If it doesn't?" Jasper asked.

"Stop thinking so negative!" Alice said.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your underwear in a knot." Deeshiaha said. Alice stuck her tongue at her. Everyone, besides Alice, left for their houses. We have school tomorrow. Well besides Lorissa, Emila, and Christiana. Emila isn't enrolled yet. Lorissa and Christiana haven't moved here yet. But they were going to. Emila said she can't do it with out them. I put on my pajamas and got in my bed.

BPOV

I replayed Iris over and over again. When I let it go on the song came on. The song I don't want to hear. The song that made me be so happy but now makes me cry. The song he called ours. Our song. I'm Falling Even More In Love With You by Creed. I started to cry, again. I let sleep take over me.

__

' "Bella!" Edward yelled. I ran from him. I couldn't stop because I know he was following. But then I had to stop. A man was standing by a waterfall. He was laughing. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But my legs were telling me other wise. They started to walk to him. They didn't stop till he was two feet away from me.

"Hello, Isabella." He said. He had brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was very beautiful

"Who are you?" I asked in a weak voice.

"I, Isabella, am your worst nightmare." He laughed, again. He started to walk forward.

"Stay away from me!" I manged to get out.

"Why would we want that?" He smiled a type of smile that makes shivers go up and down your back. I want to get away. Away from everything.

"Please. Please, don't hurt me." He laughed at that.

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asked. I wanted to scream for Edward.

"Just please stay away from me." I said. He walked forward and put a hand on my cheek.

"Never." Everything went black. Something started to scream. The screams wouldn't stop coming. Then I figured out they were mine. I shut my mouth. Then I heard the laughter. It was a evil laughter.

I woke up sweating like crazy. Who was that? Why was that dream like that? I sighed. I glanced at the clock. It read _5:56._ I got up and headed for the bathroom.

When I was fully dressed and showered I went downstairs. I decided to make some breakfast. I made some eggs and bacon. Emmett came downstairs and got him a plateful.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I wasn't lying. Even though I was still freaked out by the dream, I was much better.

"Good," He put some food in his mouth. I think I heard him say "You'll feel better tonight." Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. Christiana came downstairs.

"Where's Lorissa and Emila?" I asked. She got herself a plate before answering.

"Sleeping." It's _7:36 _though.

"Oh."

"I'll go wake them up." Christiana said.

"Won't they wake up themselves?" I asked.

"Pigs will fly before Lorissa and Emila wake up by themselves early." I laughed. Christiana went to wake them up. Emila and Christiana came down but Lorissa didn't. Emila noticed I was looking for Lorissa.

"Lorissa, wouldn't wake up. She is a night person not a day."

"Oh." We finished our breakfast.

"Well we got to ge to school. I left lunch for you guys. Have fun!" I said before going outside. Emmett and I walked to his Jeep.

How many times is this song going to play? I'm Falling Even More In Love With You by Creed came on.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here wïth you

I was trying my best to not cry. I fought the tears and I won. Thank goodness. We got to school. Everyone, besides him, was by Alice's car. I got out. They tried to talk to me but I just ignored them. One song can change my whole day.

I got to my first period. He was there. I decided to sit in the front. I heard him sigh. Momo came and sat down next to me.

"You okay, Bells?" I nodded. She sighed and looked at him. I didn't want to know how he looked so I just stared at the board. The teacher came in with someone right behind him. It was the guy from my dream. I stared at him wide eyed. He smiled the same smile from the dream at me. I gulped and stared at my hands.

"Class, this is the new kid, uhhh.." I heard Mr. Jefferson say.

"Fernand." My head came up to look at him.

"This is Fernand. He just moved here from Texas. Go sit next to Bella. Bella raise your hand." I raised my hand. He smiled at me, again, and sat down.

"Hello, Isabella." I gulped and he laughed. I turned back to Mr. Jefferson.

Class was very boring. When it was over Momo and I walk to our second period.

__

Lunch

"Isabella!" A voice came from behind me as I got a water. It was Fernand.

"It's Bella." I said. He nodded.

"So, Isabella, do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked getting a soda.

"It's Bella and I am sitting with my friends." I said before I walked to the cashier. I paid for my food with Fernand right behind me. I started to walk to my table when Fernand was in front of me.

"Isabella, can I sit with you and your friends?" I shook my head.

"It is Bella. B-e-l-l-a. Bella! No, you can not sit with me and my friends." I went around him. I got to my friends.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled at them. I opened my water and took a drink. I saw him sitting at a table by himself. I sighed. My heart wanted to go sit with him and tell him everything was alright. But my head didn't know if it was alright. I didn't know anything anymore. I sighed and looked at my hands. They were wrapped around my water. A strange voice spoke up in my head.

"Follow your heart." It said. I didn't want to though. I decided I'll call him tonight. I noticed I was staring at him so I looked at my friends. They were looking at me. Emmett almost said something before Rose whispered to him. It sounded like "She'll feel better tonight." Why do I keep hearing that?

"I got to go." I said as I got up and walked outside. I went to Emmett's Jeep and sat inside. I didn't have the keys so I couldn't leave. The bell rang. Should I got to Biology? I got out of the car and headed for the Biology room. He wasn't there yet so I down in my seat. He came and sat down next to me.

"Hello." He said. I didn't answer him. We didn't talk through the period.

When the bell rang I didn't get up. I just sat there.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked me. I didn't answer or get up. Insted I just sat there. "Bella?!" His voice panicked.

"I'm fine" I said getting up. I grabbed my stuff and headed for gym. Tanya was by the girls dressing room. When I got there she looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I shook my head and start to cry. Her eyes widened and she took me to the bleachers.

"Tanya, can you take me home?" She nodded before running off. Momo came in the gym. She saw me and ran to me.

"Bella?!" She said.

"Tanya's taking me home." Momo sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell Em." I nodded. I swear I heard her say "You'll feel better tonight." Why are people saying that.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. Tanya came back.

"Let's go, Bella." I nodded. She took me to her car. I got in the passenger side. She tried to comfort me while I cried. We got to my house.

"Do you want me to take you inside?" She asked me.

"No." I said before getting out of the car. She took one last, pity, look at me before she drove off. I walked inside. Emila was in the kitchen, Christiana was watching TV, and Lorissa was running down the stairs.

"Bella! It's 2:30. What are you doing home?" Lorissa asked as she got to me. Emila came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I just...just needed to get home." They sighed and took me into the living room. Emila went back in the kitchen to finish what she was making.

"Bella." Christiana said.

"I want to forgive him...I just...just don't know if I can." Lorissa sighed.

"You'll feel better tonight." She said. Christiana elbowed her. She smiled at us.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Wait, what?! Who said that before I did?!" Lorissa asked.

"Well Emmett, Rose, and Momo." She nodded.

"I have some people I have to call. Be right back." She left for the other room. I could hear her talking.

"Rose, where are you? Okay, put your phone on speaker and and tell everyone to listen. Are you guys stupid?!" I could see Emila rush over to Lorissa. Christiana followed. I sat down listening to them.

"Lorissa, put it on speaker." Emila said.

"We are not stupid!" I heard a voice yell into the phone. Alice.

"Then are you guys trying to ruin the plan?!" Lorissa yelled, again.

"How are we going that?!" Another voice yelled. Emmett.

"Bella, said Em, Rose, and Momo muttered 'You'll feel better tonight' or 'She'll feel better tonight'!" Lorissa said.

"Lorissa, you d-" Lorissa told her to shut up.

"So." A voice said. Rose.

"Rose, this plan is important to us. We can't ruin it." Emila said.

"We know that." A new voice said that. He said that. Edward. My heart was already running to him. I told it to get back in my chest. Thankfully it listened to me.

"Follow your heart." The voice said, again. _No, I can't listen to it now. Just not now._ I told the voice.

"Edward, this means the most to you. We know that but you just can't..." Christiana started.

"Can't be near you guys till this is worked out?" He asked.

"Sorry." Emila said.

"It's okay. I'll see you guys tonight." I could hear him leaving. For once. I really wanted to listen to my heart. He had half of it with him rather he like it or not. I still loved him, but I was, too, confused.

"We got to go, bye." I heard the phone hang up. I looked at the TV. It was 91210. I loved this show. I watched the Tv till they came in the room.

"Dinner's made." Emila said.

"You made dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lasagana." She said, worried.

"Great!" She smiled. We watched the rest of 91210. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came inside the house.

"You okay, Bells?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"When are the others coming for 'dinner'?" Emila asked them.

"Six." They nodded.

**A/N: Guys just a quick author's note. I will not count this in the words. But I just have to say I already wrote 8,072 words and I only want 8 reviews. I am going to write 10,000 words and only want 8 reviews. Please I beg you people. Just 8 reviews. I don't care about anymore. Well now on with your story.**

Everyone was here. We were waiting while everyone set up the table.

"Dinner!" Emila called. We went into the dinning room. **(PS Lasagana=yummy yummy in my tummy :P )** I got a plate of lasagana. I sat down in my spot. There was only one person missing. Edward. I sighed and looked down at my food. I could feel all eyes on me. I took at bite of my lasagana. It was good but hot. I took a drink of my milk. It washed away the hotness. I felt like I was going to cry, again.

That's it. I have to talk to him. I was about to get up when Lorissa, Emmett, Alice, Emila, and Rose did.

"Excuse us." They went to the backyard. What are they doing? I looked at everone else. They were all smiling. I sighed and went up to my room.

I ran over to my cell. I almost pressed send when I heard music coming from my backyard. **(Sally told me to do this. Sally is one of the people in my head) **I looked out my window. There stood. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Emila, and Lorissa. Edward was by a microphone, Lorissa and Rose had guitars, Emmett drums, and Alice base. Emila was standing there watching me. The rest of my friends came out. Edward started to sing.

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here wïth you" He sang our song. He wanted me to forgive him. I finally listened to the voice. I listened to my heart.

I ran downstairs. Edward was standing in the doorway. I ran to him. I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Bella, I can-" I cut him off.

"I missed you." He smiled. I kissed him. There was some 'awww's and 'ewww's behind him. We turned to smiled at them. They smiled back. Looks like we were happy, again.

Let's just hope it stays that way.

ThE nExT dAy

I walked in the classroom. I sat down next to Edward and Momo, who had Alice on her right. Fernand came in the room. He winked at me as he walked to his desk. My dream came up in my mind.

_' "Isabella, don't hide from me." He was circling me. _

_"Where's Edward?" I asked. He laughed._

_"Edward, is with my friend." I want to rip his head off. _

_"Don't hurt him!" I yelled. He laughed, again._

_"Isabella, it's like you don't know me at all." I growled at him. That's right. This kitten got's claws._

_"It's Bella! B-E-L-L-A! Bella!" I yelled at him._

_"Oh Isabella, you make me laugh." He laughed. _

_"My name is Bella. I don't like Isabella!" I yelled at him._

_"Does it look like I care what you want?" I shook my head. "Please, keep Edward safe." I whispered to low for anyone to hear.' _

I hate Fernand. Class was boring as always but atleast I had Edward. He put a arm around me. He walked me to second period. Right before he left he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and turned to my class. I can't wait for lunch.

When I got lunch Fernand bothered me, again.

"So, Isabella...can I sit with you and your friends, today?" I sighed.

"No. It's Bella. B-E-L-L-A! Bella! You can not sit with us, ever." I walked away. I sat next to Edward and Momo. I haven't seen Ben, lately.

"Hey, Momo," She looked at me. "where's Ben?" She pointed to another table. There sat Ben and Fernand. I sighed and ate my fries. Edward sighed, too. I smiled at him. He just wanted me to be happy. We ate our lunch talking about random things.

"Bella!" I turned to look at Alice.

"What?" I asked.

"New Moon comes out on November 20th!" I laughed. Alice, Rose, and I were both obsessed with Twilight. Edwin seemed like a sweet guy. I got Edward though I don't need Edwin. Alice had dibs on Casper, Edwin's 'brother'. Rose had dibs on Kmmett, Edwin's other 'brother'. I had dibs on Edwin. To bad Casper has Nlice, Kmmett has Mosalie, and Edwin has Sella. The book is based off Sella Maria Duck falling in love with Edwin Lnthony Nasen Kellen. But Edwin and his family are vampires and Sella is a human. Everyone, besides us girls, think it is boring.

"Really, Bella what do you see in Edwin?" Edward asked.

"He reminds me of you." I said.

"That vampire and I are nothing alike."

"You havn't even read the book." I said.

"So. I don't say 'I vant to suck your blud.'" We started laughing.

"Edward, those aren't the types of vampires we are talking about." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Rose what do you even see in Kmmett? All he does is make jokes and cares about him being stronger than others." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Em he reminds me nothing like you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I know!" We laughed at him.

"Yeah, what do you see in Casper Alice? He is all emo and stuff." Alice looked shocked.

"Your calling yourself emo?!" She asked.

"I am not Casper!" Jasper said.

"I am not like Edwin!" Edward said.

"Jasper, have to be working out? Your arm used to be 1/3 my arm now it is 1/2." We laughed at Emmett. Yeah, him and Kmmett are nothing alike.

"Emmett-" Rose started before getting cut off by the bell. I noticed Momo and everyone ditched us when we started to talk about Twilight.

"I'll see you in your dreams." A voice went by my head.

**10,000 words. My arms hurt. I wrote 3,000 words tonight. All I really want is 8 reviews. Anymore will be great but atleast 8. So please review if you want another 10,000 word chapter. **

**Your author,**

**Issa**

**P.S. 10,000 freaken words.**

**P.S.S. I think I lost it!**

**P.S.S.S. Yes. Yes I did.**

**P.S.S.S.S. Got to rest my arms bye.**

**P.S. to P.S.S.S.S. Imagine That is super good.**

**P.S.S. to P.S.S.S.S. Edwin.**

**P.S.S.S. to P.S.S.S.S. Kmmett.**

**P.S.S.S.S. to P.S.S.S.S. Casper **

**P.S.S.S.S.S. to P.S.S.S.S. Kk bye!**


	19. Why

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! OH MY TACOS!!! 114 REVIEWS! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! 114! I GOT 114 FREAKIN REVIEWS! YAY! I LOVE YOU DUDES!!! ALOT!! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me! *sniff* See you guys made me cry. But it was a happy cry so your good. Thanks you guys. Special thanks to meagancullen and Crazy-Silly-Awesome! You guys are da best! **

**I'm sorry but I can't write another 10,000 word chapter. I don't have the time since I am trying to start my other storys, writing my personal storys, and stuff you don't need to know about. So sorry!**

**Mangl234 thanks for reviewing. im edwards bella your reviews always make my day! Maria thanks for reviewing. Crazy-Silly-Awesome where's my cherry Bella? song of the night I haven't heard from you since forever! Nice to know your back! Cantbewithoutedward the new is kreppy huh. Well he does play a big role in this chapter so yeah. skyee cullen thanks for saying my story is awesome! Nilya2397 good to know I can get some laughs out of ya! meagancullen that is super werid how I did that! vampiregal333 I am clever huh? JK! I agree it is scary. Catie Jane your review just....made my day. You really made me cry. I will give you your answers so hold on. TwilightFreak-VampireChik you made me cry. Thank you soooo much!**

**Guys this story is almost over. It makes me sad. But there is a choice for you guys. Do you want a sequel or can I pay more attention on my new storys? It's your guys choice.**

**Chapter 17! Is anyone in shock like I am? I mean really? Are you shocked? I am! I don't know how I got to this. I am crying becuz how awesome you guys were for me through ****out this story. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to have fans and have them support me. I love you guys! **

**Catie Jane's questions and answers: **

What is fernand/what does he want with bella? **Fernand is the new bad guy. You will find out what he wants with Bella in this or the next chapter. It depends on how long I do write this chapter. **

Why won't he call her Bella? **Well I was kinda tired and I didn't really know what in the world I was writing (I did know he was the bad guy though) so I decided to make him annoying. :D**

Is he a vampire? **No. He is not. Like it says in the summary this is a ALL HUMAN story. So no, he is not a vampire even though that would make this so much more awesome! If I had this story planned out before I started writing this it would have vampires but I am just to stupid.**

**Well here is you awesome big chappie! But I am sad becuz I just figured out that there will only be 5 more chapters of this story after this chappie. Go ahead and cry. I am crying becuz I am going to be finishing my first story ever!**

Chapter 17-Why?

BPOV

"I'll see you in your dreams." A voice went by my head. I looked around to see Fernand walking to the doors. Freaky. I looked at Edward. He was glaring at the back of Fernand's head.

"Edward." he looked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked to class, hand in hand! I was jumping up and down inside.

"Bella. Hello. Anyone in there?" Edward asked in a silly voice. I laughed.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute."

"I could tell." he chuckled and we sat down in our seats. He almost fell out of his.

"Looks like your a little clumsy today." he playfully glared at me.

"Haha. Very funny." I giggled. Mr. Banner came in the room with someone I really didn't want to see right behind him.

"Fernand, is going to be in this class instead of the AP biology." I felt like I was going to be sick. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Banner, can Edward take me to the nurse. I don't feel so well." I could feel my head go werid.

"Sure. Edward, make sure she gets there okay." he nodded. Edward helped me down the hall.

"I need to lay down," I said. Edward picked me up in his arms. "Not what I meant." But the truth was, I didn't want to be put down.

"So," I smiled at him. "Why did you get sick when Fernand came in?" he said Fernand, as if he was a peice of trash.

"I have no clue." he sighed. We got into the nurse's.

"What's wrong with her?" the nurse asked before leading Edward and me a bed.

"She started to feel sick." Edward said as he laid me on the bed.

"You can go now." the nurse said to Edward.

"Mr. Banner told me to stay with her." the nurse nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Crapy." I said in a weak voice. She laughed

"That must stink." she left us to be alone.

"Edward?" he looked at me.

"Yes, Bella."

"I need to get out for awhile. I need to leave." I said.

"Bella, we just barly got back from Arizona." I nodded.

"Okay, what I am trying to say is I need to get away from Fernand." he nodded.

"We'll talk with everyone about it," I nodded. "Do you want to go back to class?" I shook my head.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Cope if I can take you home." I nodded. He left the room. I laid back on the bed.

"So you need to get away from me, Isabella?" a voice came from no where. I looked around till I saw Fernand leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes." I wasn't going to lie.

"Why?"

"You freak me out." he laughed.

"Good."

"What do you want?" I asked.

" Mr. Banner, asked me to check up on you." I glared at him.

"Well I'm fine now leave!" I said, pointing to the door. He laughed.

"I don't think so." he started to come closer to me.

"Get the _fuck _away from her!" a voice said from behind Fernand.

"Why would I want to get away from something as beautiful as Isabella," he said, his hand started to touch my cheek. I turned my face and bite his hand. "Damn it, Isabella!" he said pulling his hand away.

"It's _Bella_! Bella! How many times do I have to say that! It's Bella! B-e-l-l-a! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" I yelled at him. Edward and him looked back taken.

"I don't really like _Bella,_ I like _Isabella_." He said Bella like it was dog crap and Isabella as if it was his on little game. I ran over to Edward when Fernand tried to touch my cheek, again.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said pulling me out the door. I looked at Fernand. He was glaring at Edward.

"You'll regert that, Edward. You'll regert that." I heard him say before we left the nurses. We walked over to his silver Volvo. What did Fernand mean by that? What would Edward regert? I shook my head.

* * *

When we got to my house Lorissa, Emila, and Christiana were watching His Name Was Jason.

"Hey, you are watching that with out me!" I said. Emila got scared and jumped up in the air landing on the floor. Lorissa and Christiana laughed.

"Damn it, Bella! You scared the crap out of me!" she said getting back up.

"You didn't hear the door open?" Edward asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap. He started to play with my hair. The girls shook their heads and then 'awww'ed.

"Shut up." I said before watching the movie.

* * *

When the movie was done everyone came home.

"Ditching, again?" Emmett asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Hey." a voice I hadn't heard in awhile spoke up. Ben. I smiled at him.

"Why have to been hanging out with Fernand?" Momo asked before jacking Lorissa's popcorn. Lorissa took it back and hit Momo on the head.

"I just wanted to try new friends. All he talks about is Bella." I felt Edward start shaking under me. I looked at him. He looked ready to kill.

"Edward, you okay?" Eth asked jacking the popcorn from Lorissa. Momo and Lorissa took it from him and glared at each other.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"You don't look so good." Zoey said.

"I got to agree with my little sis." Elena said. Zoey glared at Elena.

"Only by thirty seconds!" Zoey said.

"One minute!" Elena said. It went on and on. Deeshiaha sighed and went in to hall. She came back with a broom. She walked over to them, hiding the broom from them.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?" they nodded. She smiled at us before following us. We knew what was up next.

"Ow! Deeshiaha!" Elena yelled.

"Ow! That hurt!" Zoey yelled.

"Don't fight with me around." Deeshiaha warned them then came in here and pointed at us. She went back into the hall. Zoey and Elena came back into the room rubbing their heads.

"She hit us in the head with a broom! A broom!" Elena said, throwing her hands into the air.

"You know it! Now shut up before I go get the broom, again." Shiaha said coming back in the room. Lorissa gave her a high five. Zoey and Elena glared at Lorissa.

"Sorry, but you two were getting on my last-" she was cut off by a loud crash.

**Uh oh! A cliffy! Do you hate me? Or do you hate me? Review so the cliffy will go away! Come on review! REVIEW FOR THE GIRL WHO GOT STUNG BY BEES TWO TIMES Yesterday! Aka ME! Yes, I got stung two times. Almost three but my pants blocked that one. Yeah, one on my right knee and right next to my right knee. My right leg hurts! Stupid bees! My leg feels numb. Is that okay? :| I hope so. Scary! Sorry this was so short but it is better than nothing. I promise the next will be much longer!**

**Remember go vote for the sequel! Please! **

**Peace out,**

**Issa**

**P.S. Is my right leg feeling numb an okay thing? It's not asleep becuz it is only really numb right next to the bee stings. Tell me if that is okay! **


	20. Isabella

**I have two words for ya guys. LOVE YA! I got 121! 114 to 121! How awesome is that? VERY AWESOME! You dudes rock my socks! **

**Alice: What?**

**It's just a saying Alice. Gosh. **

**Emmett: So Meredith, you think I'm Kmmett? AWESOME! **

**Let's have the people read the real stuff okay. **

**Now first of all I want to thank everyone! You guys really rock my socks! My blue neon socks! Or my pink neon socks, or my green neon socks, or my orange socks, or my purple socks, or my yellow socks, or my reindeer socks. I know I have awesome socks, Right! :D. Enough about my awesome socks. Thanks again. Number 1 thanks to Meredith. Your reviews were awesome! **

**What a evil little thing I am huh. To leave such an awesome cliffy and leave you guys to sweat it off for a few days. *gasp* I am sooo evil. NOT! ENJOY! I enjoyed writing it! Also chapter 18! 18! 18! 18! 18! 18! I got excited when I got to 10! Now we are at 18! OMT! (Oh my tacos)**

**Maybe I am not so evil becuz this is a little part of this chapter:**

_Chapter 18-Isabella_

_FPOV _**(Fernand POV! We get to know what is going on in that brain of his) **

Damn it! He will pay for this just how? How will he pay for stealing her from me?

I just moved here and now I have to kill someone, again…I am okay with that.

I climbed into the window.

BPOV

"What was that?" Lorissa asked. I looked around. It came from upstairs. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper started to get up, but sat back down when there was another crash. Shiaha, Rosalie, Alice, Momo, Lorissa, and I shook our heads. We got up and headed for the stairs. We were gonna go up when Fernand came out of my room. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Shiaha asked. Fernand looked at her and smiled.

"I told Edward Cullen he was going to regret doing what he did." Fernand said coming near us. Everyone else ran over to us.

"What are you going to do? There is fifteen of us and one of you." Lorissa asked.

"There may be more of you but I have killed more than thirty people at one town I went to." We started to back away.

"You wouldn't kill us, will you?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I would never kill a beautiful thing like you, Isabella."

"My name is Bella! Bella! B-e-l-l-a! That's my name! I hate being called Isabella!" Everyone turned to look at me with big smiles on their faces.

"Some break out, Bells." Emmett said.

"Emmett, does this really look like the time to joke around?!" I asked. He shook his head. We turned back to Fernand.

"What are you going to do with us?" Momo asked, she looked scared but calm.

"I don't know. How about some games?" Momo gulped.

"What games?" Rosalie asked.

"Some games you don't know about, sweetheart." Fernand said.

"My name is Rosalie, not sweetheart." Rosalie said, trying to up to him, but Alice and I held her back.

"Sweetheart, if you talk back to me you might not live." He said, pulling a knife out of his back pocket. Oh crap. He started to come near us. We backed away.

"Isabella, come here for a moment." I started to walk forward, but Edward pulled me in his arms.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Edward said, glaring at Fernand.

"Edward." I warned. He looked down at me. "Let me go."

"Listen to Isabella, Edward." Fernand said coming to us.

"Stay away from her!" Edward said before running out the door, me still in his arms.

"Edward!" I yelled.

When we got a few blocks away he stopped.

"Edward!" I yelled getting out of his arms. "What about everyone else?!" I yelled at him.

"Bella," Edward said pulling me back to him. "I am the one he wants to kill. I am gonna go back. You are going to stay here." He pointed at the house in front of us. It was Angela's.

"No," I said. "I am going with you guys." He sighed and shook his head.

"No you are not." He said.

"Oh yes I am." I said walking back towards my house. He sighed and pulled me back.

"No, Bella." He said pulling me to Angela's house. I got out of his grasp and made a run for it. Edward started to run after me. When I stopped Edward was furious.

"I am going back to my house!" I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He got me back in his arms and ran me back. When we got there Fernand was sitting on my porch.

"You really shouldn't do stupid things like that Edward Cullen." He said getting up. He came over to us.

"Isabella, did you make your boyfriend bring you back?" he said coming over to us. I nodded. His hand started to touch my cheek like in the nurse.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Inside, locked up." I looked up at Edward. We went around Fernand and went inside. All of them were sitting on the couch. Duck tape covering their mouths, on their feet, and arms.

"Oh my." I whispered to myself. "What do you want with me?" I asked Fernand.

"I used to like you. Then you started to be with Edward Cullen so I lost interest," I was going to ask him why he is still doing this, but he got to it first. "But Edward Cullen must die for stealing you from me." I started to cry.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. I turned to Fernand. He was smiling at me. I slapped him as hard as I could. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I cried out in pain. I could see Emmett trying to get up. I noticed Edward was now tied up. I heard a crack. It was my arm. I screamed out in pain but Fernand covered my mouth. I tried to move my arm. It wouldn't move. I started to cry harder.

"Isabella, don't be stupid." I nodded. He pushed me on the couch between Rosalie and Momo.

"Now all of you are going to stay here," Fernand said looking at us. "If one of you moves. You will die." He said before going back upstairs. Ben tried to get up.

"Ben!" Momo whispered over the duck tape. He looked at her.

"We can't stay like this. He is going to kill all of us!"

"Don't be stupid, Ben." I said. He sighed and stayed still. Fernand came back downstairs.

"Who was whispering?!" Fernand said. We looked at him in fear. He looked at all of us then went back upstairs.

"Don't be stupid." He when he was upstairs. I sighed and lied back. I picked up my right arm, using my left, to look at it. I knew it was broken. I heard Emmett sigh. I looked at them. Everyone was looking at me. I sighed and looked at my lap.

"I'm sorry."

Then there was blackness. I don't know what happened. I don't know if I was dead. I don't know anything. All I know is that I all this to be a dream. I just want to wake up back in my bed, go to school, and hang out with my friends. I don't want to have a psycho killer wanting to kill my boyfriend. I just want a normal life. I could feel tears on my face. They were streaming down. I could hear someone calling my name.

"Bella. Bella. Wake up, Bells." I opened my eyes and looked around. All that wasn't a dream.

"What happened to her?" Fernand said.

"She just fainted." So that's what happened to me. I started to cry harder.

"Shut up!" I could hear tires on my driveway. I love my dad right now. Fernand grabbed Ben and put the knife up to his throat. The front door opened.

"Hello kids. Monique, your Eclipse looks better and better each time I see it." He finally turned around. "Oh my."

"Dad," I said. He was looking at Fernand.

"You. You're the guy wanted in New York and in Florida!" He said pulling his gun out. Fernand put the knife harder against Ben throat. Blood started to come out. Momo was crying her eyes out. I reach out with my good arm and put it around her.

"Drop the gun or the boy dies." Charlie put down the gun.

"Leave the boy!" Charlie said. I started to cry, too.

"Back away from the door." Fernand said. Charlie moved away. Fernand started to the door. He started to put down Ben when he cut his throat all the way.

"No!" Momo screamed over her duck tape. Fernand dropped Ben and ran out the door, Charlie right on his trail.

"Ben." I whispered.

**Uh oh. Will Ben live? Will Charlie get Fernand? Will everything be alright? Review so you can have your answers. Also there will be a squeal!**

**Peace out,**

**Issa!**


	21. Don't Leave Us

**Did anyone expect that chapter? I didn't even expect that but this chapter made me cry while I was writing it. I hate to have one of my people die. Sorry to everyone who wants Ben to live but Ben has to go bye bye. I'm so sorry to everyone! Also the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I know cry! But the good thing is there will be a sequel and an epilogue! YAY! BUT STILL I AM CRYING! This is my first story that I am finishing on Fanficion. I still can't believe it. *sniffs* Ready, Set, Go cry! GOL! **

**Now what you have all been waiting for….*drum roll*….CHAPTER 19! *cries***

*sniff* Chapter 19-Don't Leave Us

BPOV

"Ben," I whispered. I ran over to him, not caring about my arm. Momo is crying on his chest.

"Call 911!" Rosalie yelled. She ran over to us. "Oh my," She whispered. I started crying my eyes out.

"Ben!" Maria yelled. I started to cry harder. Edward came and pulled me into his arms. He started whispering that it is going to be alright.

"No, no it's not going to be alright!" I yelled. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. The paramedics came and took Ben in the ambulance. Maria and Momo got to go with him. Everyone drove to the hospital. All the girls were crying. Ben…might not make it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella," I looked up to see Charlie.

"Where's Fernand?" I asked him. He wouldn't look at me.

"He got away." Charlie whispered.

"No!" I yelled. "You have to go find him! Think of all the people he can kill!" I yelled at him. I was pissed off.

"Bella, we are looking. For now you guys have to stay under watch. That means everyone in this town, area, state, or country even." I started to sob, again. Momo came running out of Ben's room, sobbing off the top of her lungs.

"Momo," I said as she ran into my open arms. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ben's…dead." She whispered. I stood there in shock.

"Dead," I whispered. She nodded. I started to sob with her. I bet we looked like dorks right now.

"Bells," my dad said. I could see him and Edward looking at us.

"Ben's…Ben's dead." I said, trying to fight back to tears.

"Oh Bella," Rose yelled, running down the hall to us. I could see a nurse glaring at her.

"Did you hear?" I asked when she got here. I was still holding Momo in my arms.

"I can't believe Ben is dead!" She said, looking at Momo.

"I know," I sighed. "Did you hear about Fernand?" She looked at Charlie and Edward. Edward was looking at Charlie. Charlie was trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"Charlie," Rose said.

"We're looking." He said. Edward shook his head then walked down the hall. I sighed. I handed Momo to Rosalie then followed him.

"Edward," I said. He turned around to look at me.

"Bella, he is still out there." Edward said. I hugged him.

"I know. We'll be alright Edward. We won't let him hurt us." I looked up at him. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I know." We went back to everyone. Alice was there crying.

"It's going to be alright, Momo." Alice said stroking Momo's hair.

It's gonna be alright. I hope it is. I sighed and sat down next to them.

"How do you know?" Momo asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"How do you know it's going to be alright? How does anyone know?" She looked up to me. "This would have never have happened if you just stayed with your friends and picked on me like the rest of them!" She yelled at me. I could feel tears run down my face.

"Momo," I whispered.

"No! If you never talked to me I would be at home right now! Ben would still be alive! We wouldn't have to worry about all this!" she yelled at me then got out of Rosalie's arms and ran down the hall. I sat there is shock. Everyone was looking at me. I just ran down the hall that Momo didn't run too.

EPOV

Bella just ran down the hall. I can't believe it. Monique yelled at her. I tried to go after her but Alice stopped me.

"She needs some time, Edward." She said. I sat down and put my head in my arms.

"I know." I whispered.

MPOV **(OMT! IT'S MONIQUE!)**

I ran down the hall. I can't believe I said that! Bella is my best friend and now she thinks I hate her. When I got to the parking lot I stopped and started to sob. I just lost my brother and my best friend. Gosh, I am such an ass!

"I hate myself." I whispered. I looked up to see a ghost **(shocked much)** standing next to me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just lost my brother and I took it out of my best friend." I whispered, whipping away the tears.

"It's going to be alright." He said before walking away.

"It's not going to be alright." I whispered before taking off.

BPOV  
I walked to the parking lot, but I stopped when I saw Momo on the sidewalk. I tried to turn around, but she called my name.

"Bella," I turned around to see her walking to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wrong. I didn't-"I cut her off.

"But they were right. Everything you said was right. If I never talked to you Ben would still be alive. You would not have to worry about a killer wanting to kill you. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part. I was trying to hold back tears.

"No, I'm sorry. You're my best friend, Bella. Thanks to you I am no longer picked on. I have great friends who care about me. Ben would want me to be happy right?" I nodded and hugged her.

We walked back to everyone.

"That was fast." Rosalie said before hugging us.

"Thanks, Momo." Edward said, putting his arm around me.

"What are friends for?"

**I am crying right now, again. I hate to have Ben die but it goes with the sequel. Next chapter=last chapter. *cries* I can't believe it! I hate that but I am running out of ideas for this story but I have a million and two for the sequel. **

**R-E-V-I-W! PLEASE!**

**Love the one and only,**

**Issa!**


	22. Lorissa's Blackmail

***cries* This is the last chapter! I am so sad! I can't believe it! I remember starting my story and now I am finishing it. I hate this. I am still in shock! Chapter 20. Chapter 20! No matter how many times I say it…I just can't believe it. I can't believe it's over. *cries***

**Shout outs: **

**Esme A. Cullen.  
****Meagancullen  
****Apples-Are-Crunchy-04 (Crazy-Silly-Awesome aka name stealer!)  
****Can'tbewithoutedward  
****Skyee cullen  
****Im edwards bella  
****Vanzdaprincez  
****Mangl234  
****Eddieluvr  
****Vampiregal333  
****Zafrina04  
****Edward's-future-wive  
****Cicas33**

**Yeah that's all my shout outs. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with the story!**

**I love you all!**

**Favorite review:**

Apples-Are-Crunchy-04

*sobs* IT ALMOST OVER! NO! THAT SUCKS! Meanie head!  
Emmett: oh *snaps fingers in Z form*  
Edward: You just got told!  
Jasper: What are you going to do now? *holding a mic to you*  
You: *punches them* That's what.  
Edward, Em, & Jazz: OW!!  
Me: LMFBO (laughing my freaking butt off)  
You: ROTFLWBLAEEAJSO! (rolling on the floor laughing while Bella laughs and Edward, Em, and Jazz scream ow)  
Me: LEHATS! (laughs even harder at that saying)  
You; I know. I'm funny.  
Me: I know you are.  
Hehe good times, good times...wait that never happened...  
I love the chapter even though Ben dies! POOR BEN! I LOVE HIM!  
Update soon sis.  
Emmett: Yeah yeah sis!  
Edward: Yeah yeah yeah sis!  
Jazz: yeah yeah yeah yeah sis! *fights with ed and em*  
Okay...bye!  
Bella!

Chapter 20-Lorissa's Blackmail

EPOV

Bella and I were sitting down on my couch watching a movie.

"I love you, Bella." I said looking down at her.

"I love you too, Edward." She said before kissing me.

"Ew, no more mushy stuff before I barf!" a voice said from my door. We looked up. It was Lorissa.

"Awww, Lorissa you ruined the blackmail!" Emmett said coming out of my closet.

"No, I didn't." she said holding up a video camera.

"You rock!" Emmett said.

"I know!" she said before leaving the room.

"We don't care if you guys blackmail us with that." I said.

"That's not the only thing on the tape!" Lorissa yelled from the hall. We all ran over to her. She was sitting in Alice's room putting on the tape. "I knew you guys were going to come." She said before pressing play.

' "_Yada, yada. What to do? What to do?" Bella said looking around her room. She was wearing her pj's. She looked at her stereo and pressed play. 'So What' by Pink started to play._

_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simpson  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Ba da da da pffftt' she was dancing around her room'

"How did you get this?!" Emmett asked. Lorissa smiled.

"I hide in her closet."

"Smart…"

'"_Edward," Alice called. He walked up to her. _

"_What?" he asked looking bored._

"_I need to you to try this on." He looked at the clothes then at her. _

"_I don't think so." He tried to walk away, but Alice gave him her famous puppy dog face. He sighed and went in his room. Alice smiled at the camera._

"_Good plan, Lorissa." She whispered. You could see Lorissa give her a thumbs up._

_Edward came out in a __PLAID CUT-OUT ONE-PIECE swimsuit. _

"_Twirl around." Edward did as Alice said. "She was right." She whispered._

"_What?" _

"_The lady I bought the swimsuit from said this wouldn't look good on any guys." She turned around and skipped down the hall. Edward looked shocked. He growled and stalked into his room._

_You could hear Lorissa giggle. Edward's head popped out of the door. He looked around for a moment before sticking his head back in his room.'_

"You are so dead!" I yelled I was about gonna go after her but she said something that made me stop.

"You and Bella are not the only one I have!" she covered herself.

"Who else do you have?" Emmett asked. Lorissa pointed to the TV.

' "_It's the finally countdown!" Emmett sang into the hairbrush. He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. _

"_Uh huh, oh yeah. What? What now? You want a piece of this? Huh? Huh? Do ya?" Emmett said to his refection.' _

"Don't kill me yet!" Lorissa said to Emmett.

' "_Oh yeah!" Alice said checking out her reflection. "I look hot!" she walk to her closet and walked back to her mirror. _

"_Yes, you do." Jazz said from the door. She squealed and ran over to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.' _

"Hold on, it gets funny." Lorissa said.

' _There was a loud fart. Alice got off Jasper._

"_Jasper," she said, putting her hands over her nose. _

"_That wasn-" he was cut off by another fart._

"_Jasper," Alice said before running out of her room._

"_That wasn't me!" he yelled. He ran out of her room. Lorissa put a woppie cushion in front of the camera. _

"_That's for stealing my French fries, Jazz!" she voice said before it went to the next one._

' _Rose was sitting on her bed. She flipped through her magazine. _

"_There is nothing good in this!" she threw it on the ground. "Stupid models. I could be a way better one but no! I have to stay in school and focus on my studies!" she said, mocking her father._

"_Be what you want to be, Barbie girl!" a voice rang through her room. _

"_Who's there?" Rose asked, sitting up and going to the corner of her bed._

"_Be who you want to be, Barbie girl." The voice repeated. Rose was holding on her legs and rocking back and forth._

"_Come here," a creepy voice said. A hand popped up in the window so Rose took off running._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled taking off out the room._

_Lorissa moved to the window. _

"_Say hi, Alice!" Lorissa said, closing up the camera up on Alice, who was hanging on the side of Rosalie's window._

"_Hello! Be who you want to be, Rosalie." They laughed. It went to the next one._

"_Hello, people who are watching this! This thing call blackmail as you may know. I will blackmail you with it till I get bored with ya'll" she laughed._

"_I am her helper!" Alice said the camera._

"_Yeah, the video with Alice and Jazz, Alice was acting."_

"_I'm good." She said._

"_Yup! Now you will listen to us or everyone in your school will watch all these videos." _

"Lorissa!"

**Sorry it was short but there it is. It's over. No more I Tell You I Love You. *cries* Watch out for the sequel.**

**Here is the summary:**

_There have been some disappearances in Forks, Washington. Meanwhile the gang is going to college. Can they figure out what's going on in Forks while surviving college? What new challenges are going to hit everyone's lives? Also where are Monique and Lorissa? NOT ALL HUMAN!_

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW FOR THE SEQUEL AND EPILOGUE!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Also I am going to make a website for all my stories so I'll tell you guys when it is ready. **

**It will have links for the stuff, previews for the next chapters, and much more!**

**Since this is done (well there still will be the epilogue) I think you guys should check out these stories while you guys are waiting. **

**All Meagancullen's stories  
****All I love Edward and Toast's stories  
****All luv-Edward-Cullen-forever stories  
****Starlight by TwilightobesessedfanxoxoEdward  
****A New Life, Maybe a New Love by ballerina-Alice  
****Fall Out All Over by Ixstarr  
****Leap of Fate by SimplyLeah  
****PS I Love You by ballerina-Alice  
****Singer No More by Apples-Are-Crunchy-04 (I am the co-writer of this story!)  
****This Is Me by CherryBlossom654  
****Twilight Is When the Monsters Come Out by Miles333  
****What a Year! by Esme A. Cullen  
****Hurting by JazzyandAlice  
****The Hell Hole by Yecatstacey**

**These are all some of my favorites stories! They rock so check them out!**

**The one and only, **

**Issa! *sobs***


	23. Epilogue

**E**pilogue

Third person POV

"Edward!" Bella yelled. He came running to her.

"What?!" he asked/yelled.

"I love you!" she said before kissing him and running off. He smiled.

"You are a crazy girl, Swan." He yelled to her.

"You can say that again!" she yelled. He laughed. Bella stopped when Monique came up to her.

"Hey Bells," Monique said.

"Hey Momo," Bella said.

"Guess what!" Monique said, jumping up and down.

"What and stop acting like Alice." Momo smiled and hit Bella's arm.

"You're all so funny! Okay for the guess I got tickets to go see Lifehouse!" Bella squealed. Edward reached the girls.

"Imagine what Lorissa and Emmett will do when they find out." They shuddered and laughed.

"You guys are all so funny!" a voice came from behind them. Lorissa, Christiana, Emila, Emmett, and Alice were standing there.

"I know we are!" Monique said throwing an arm around Lorissa. Lorissa rolled her eyes.

"Momo, have you seen _him_?" Lorissa asked. Monique sighed and shook her head.

"Who's him?" Alice asked.

"No one," Lorissa and Monique said at the same time.

"Whatever, come on Lorissa they opened the new slide today!" Emmett said before running off.

"Sweet," Lorissa said running after him.

"Kids," Bella said. They laughed and followed them.

After a long day of playing on the slide everyone went to the fields.

"Hey Edward," Lorissa yelled to him. "Race ya!" she said before taking off, with Edward at her heels.

"Hey Bella, don't you and Edward still have a race?" Alice asked her. She nodded before running after them.

"Silly, silly kids." Emmett said before running after them.

"Yeah, he calls them kids." Alice said. They ran after everyone.

BPOV

"Hey Edward," I yelled at him. He turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

"You still owe me a race."

"Then let's race!" Edward said. I ran to the other side of the field, with Edward running after me. I got the side first!

"I won!" I yelled! I did a happy dance before Edward got me from the back and started to spin me in circles. I yelled at him till he fell on the ground.

"I love you, Isabella."

**It's over. I love your reviews my awesome fans! I'll write the sequel soon!**

**The one and only,**

**Issa! *sobs***


	24. Author's Note sequel!

**I just posted the sequel so I hope you guys enjoy! It is call **Just The Beginning. **Review, alert, and fav it please!**

**For the last time on this story,**

**Issa!**


End file.
